Tú eres la vida
by ladyluna10
Summary: La vida puede dar un vuelco de la noche a la mañana y Rose Weasley jamás creyó que tendría que enfrentarse a aquello. Dedicado a todos los luchadores en el día contra el cáncer de mama.
1. Y llegó sin avisarte

Creo que esta historia se merece una pequeña introducción pero, no os preocupéis, será breve.

Este fic está dedicada a todas esas personas que se enfrentan al cáncer (en este caso especialmente al de mama) y precisamente por eso comienzo a publicarla hoy, 19 de octubre (día contra el cáncer de mama).

Se desarrolla cuando la tercera generación ya es adulta (después de _Una nueva amenaza_ y _Hermanos pequeños_ , para los que los hayáis leído) para que os situéis y, bueno, espero que os guste. Tendrá 10 capítulos y subiré uno a la semana, los miércoles.

Deciros también que he pensado una pequeña iniciativa y que, por cada review que tenga la historia, donaré una cantidad simbólica a investigación o a alguna otra causa benéfica.

Ah y, por cierto, el título de la historia y de los capítulos es propiedad de Maldita Nerea y los personajes que reconozcáis de JK Rowling y, los que no, son míos.

* * *

 _Dedicado a todos los que luchan_

* * *

 **1\. Y llegó sin avisarte, y llegó sin preguntar**

Rose creyó que el mundo se le caía encima. Aquello debía tratarse de un error, aquel sanador no podía estar hablando en serio. No podía estar pasándole eso a ella.

–Pero, ¿está seguro?

Scorpius, tras titubear unos instantes y al ver que la pelirroja no reaccionaba, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta. Estaba temblando levemente y sabía que había palidecido, pero es que no quería aceptar aquello. No podía ser verdad.

–Completamente. Lo lamento, señores Malfoy, pero los resultados son concluyentes.

–¿Y es muy… grave? –Rose consiguió salir de su estado de shock para preguntar aquello mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas a duras penas.

–Puede serlo.

–¿Me voy a morir?

–No, no vas a morirte –se apresuró a decir Scorpius–. Me niego.

–No es algo que tú puedas evitar, ¿sabes? –Suspiró y negó con la cabeza–. Déjale hablar.

–Sí, claro –se giró hacia el doctor–. Por favor, cuéntenos. ¿De qué se trata exactamente? ¿Qué tratamientos hay? No se preocupe por el dinero, pagaremos todo lo que haga falta para que Rose se recupere.

–Se trata de un tumor en el pecho. De momento parece pequeño, aunque una mamografía lo confirmará. Lo hemos detectado a tiempo, pero podría extenderse y convertirse en algo realmente grave si no actuamos cuanto antes.

–¿Y los tratamientos?

–No lo agobies, Scorpius.

–Hay algunas pociones que podrían eliminarlo, pero no son muy agradables.

–Eso me da igual, lo importante es curarme. Tengo cuatro hijos y una nieta de cinco meses, ¿sabe?

–No se preocupe, señora Malfoy, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero debe tener en cuenta que estas pociones no siempre sirven y que, en algunos casos, los efectos de la enfermedad son irreversibles. Siempre se están buscando nuevos tratamientos, pero es difícil.

–Entiendo.

–Tengo que realizarle algunas pruebas más para cerciorarme de la extensión exacta y algunos otros detalles. ¿Podría venir mañana por la mañana?

–Por supuesto.

–Perfecto, pues eso es todo –el hombre suspiró y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo–. No tiene por qué ponerse en lo peor, esto suele tener solución.

–Esperemos que así sea –se puso de pie y Scorpius la imitó–. Hasta mañana.

–Adiós, señores Malfoy.

Salieron de la consulta, cogidos de la mano, y bajaron hasta el vestíbulo para poder desaparecerse. Se aparecieron directamente en su dormitorio y, solo entonces, Rose permitió que la coraza que se había obligado a ponerse en aquella consulta se rompiera. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que sentarse en la cama mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Quería ser fuerte tanto por ella como por Scorpius, pero no podía.

–Rose…

Se agachó junto a ella y acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para no abandonarse al llanto también él.

–Estarás bien. El tratamiento funcionará y, si no, ya encontraremos algo. Contrataremos a los mejores investigadores, les pagaremos todo lo que pidan, pero conseguiremos una poción que funcione.

–¿Y si no hay nada?

–Lo habrá –insistió. Cogió su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y lo levantó un poco, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Al ver todo el miedo que reflejaban, sintió cómo el nudo de su pecho aumentaba–. Rose, te prometo que vamos a salir de esta juntos. Tienes que ser positiva.

–Lo sé, ya lo sé, pero es que estoy tan asustada…

–El sanador ha dicho que lo hemos detectado a tiempo.

–También que todavía tiene que hacerme más pruebas –cerró los ojos y sollozó levemente. Quería ser valiente, pero no podía.

–Vamos a salir de esta, te lo prometo.

La pelirroja volvió a abrir los ojos y Scorpius apretó los labios antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella. Ya había perdido a Rose una vez, no podría soportar perderla para siempre.

–Soy fuerte, lo… lo superaré –murmuró finalmente ella–. Por mí, por los niños, por Jean, por mis padres y mi hermano, por Albus, Lizzy y las chicas. Por ti.

Ambos sonrieron levemente, intentando transmitirse algo de esperanza el uno al otro, y se besaron. Mientras permanecieran unidos, podrían enfrentarse a todo lo que viniera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos volvieron a San Mungo. Pidieron el día libre en el Ministerio –aunque no quisieron decir que debían volver a la clínica, ya que no querían que nadie se enterara de lo que sucedía– y fueron hasta allí sin avisar a nadie de la familia. De momento preferían mantenerlo en secreto, pero no se dieron cuenta de que eso podía resultarles más difícil de lo que en principio parecía.

Estaban sentados en la sala de espera, con las manos entrelazadas y en silencio, cuando escucharon una voz demasiado conocida para ellos y no pudieron evitar palidecer y estremecerse.

–¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –Lyra acababa de aparecer junto a Jesse y les dedicaba una mirada preocupada–. ¿Ocurre algo?

–No, nada –se apresuró a decir Rose, forzando una sonrisa–. Es solo una revisión, no pasa nada.

–Pero ya vinisteis ayer a por los resultados de tus pruebas y análisis –insistió. A ella no la engañaban y sabía que, cuando alguien tenía que ir dos días seguidos a San Mungo, es que algo grave sucedía.

–No te preocupes, cielo.

–Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

El matrimonio intercambió una rápida mirada. Se suponía que no iban a decirles nada de aquello a sus hijos hasta recibir los resultados de las próximas pruebas, pero no podían mentirle a Lyra a la cara. Tenía ya casi 24 años y se merecía saber la verdad. Rose enarcó una ceja y Scorpius asintió lentamente y suspiró.

–Encontraron algo raro en las pruebas de tu madre y el sanador dice que es un tumor en el pecho.

–¿Qué? –La rubia palideció. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

–Es pequeño y cree que lo hemos descubierto a tiempo –añadió la mujer–, pero no queríamos deciros nada hasta estar completamente seguros.

–La curarán, Lyra, no te preocupes.

–Tu padre tiene razón –intervino Jesse. Apoyó una mano en su brazo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa–. La mayoría de tumores se curan, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

–Pero es una enfermedad complicada y… –tragó saliva– no siempre funcionan los tratamientos.

–Hay enfermedades peores. Te lo digo yo.

El chico se encogió de hombros y la rubia suspiró. Mientras ella era sanadora de urgencias, su novio estaba especializado en enfermedades extrañas y la mayoría de sus pacientes acababa por morir. Para él, un tumor no era nada pero, para ella, era algo terrible. Mucho más tratándose de su madre.

–No debemos ponernos en lo peor –Scorpius le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a su hija que asintió lentamente.

–Sí, claro –murmuró, consciente de que lo mejor sería no preocupar todavía más a su progenitora–. Acabo de terminar mi turno, hoy me ha tocado de noche, ¿queréis que entre con vosotros?

–No, vete a dormir –Rose sonrió–. Debes estar agotada.

–Íbamos a ir a desayunar de todas formas.

–Pues id entonces –insistió la mujer–. Jesse, ¿tú también has estado trabajando hasta ahora?

–No, yo tengo hoy turno de tarde, en mi departamento no hacemos guardias.

–Oh, es cierto, me lo dijiste una vez.

–He venido a recogerla para poder pasar algo de tiempo juntos hoy. Con esto de los turnos a veces cuesta verse.

–Pues entonces no os entretenemos más. Id a tomar algo y, Lyra, vete a descansar –suspiró sin poder evitarlo–. Y, por favor, no les digas nada de esto a los demás. Cuando tengamos los resultados, se lo diré yo misma.

–Pero mamá…

–Por favor, Lyra. No quiero preocuparlos antes de saber qué me ocurre exactamente.

La chica la miró fijamente unos instantes y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se encogía al ver la súplica en sus ojos. Aquello no era justo para sus hermanos, pero ella no era quién para decidir.

–Está bien –asintió finalmente–, pero de todas formas me pasaré por casa esta noche para saber qué te han dicho.

–Hoy no me dirán nada, pero haz lo que quieras.

–¿De verdad no queréis que me quede? –Preguntó por última vez–. Soy sanadora, podría ayudaros.

–De verdad –Scorpius suspiró–. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo, tú vete a descansar, seguro que estás agotada.

–Bueno, pero avisadme si necesitáis algo, ¿vale?

–Que sí, tranquila.

Lyra la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró mientras trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que todo iría bien, de que su madre se curaría y aquello quedaría en un susto. Pero le estaba costando bastante.

–Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, solo tenéis que avisarme. Conozco a muchos sanadores e investigadores expertos en estos temas.

–Gracias, Jesse.

El chico asintió antes de coger la mano de Lyra con delicadeza y dedicarle una mirada comprensiva. Sabía lo duro que era para los familiares enterarse de noticias así por lo que lo mejor sería sacarla de esa sala de espera cuanto antes.

–¿Nos vamos entonces a por ese café?

–Sí, me muero de hambre, necesito tomar algo –la rubia asintió lentamente. Les dedicó una última sonrisa a sus padres y se encogió de hombros–. Luego me contáis.

–Pasadlo bien, chicos.

Rose les hizo un gesto con la mano y ellos se marcharon rápidamente. Entraron en silencio al ascensor y, una vez las puertas de este se hubieron cerrado, el chico atrajo a Lyra hacia sí y la abrazó. Ella se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y cerró los ojos.

–Estará bien. El cáncer…

–Se supera, lo sé –murmuró ella–. Pero mis hermanos…

–Ya son mayores, lo entenderán –le aseguró, comenzando a acariciar su pelo–. Ahora tenéis que manteneros positivos, es lo mejor para ella.

–Lo sé, lo sé –se separó de él y suspiró–. Esto va a ser duro.

–Podréis con ello –le dio un pequeño beso y ella sonrió levemente–. Y, ahora, vamos. Lo mejor será que te tomes un buen desayuno. Te lo has ganado, señorita sanadora.

Unió sus labios otra vez y lo abrazó, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo saldría bien.

* * *

–Bien, estas han sido todas las pruebas –el sanador dejó una pequeña carpeta en la mesa, la abrió y sacó un par de folios antes de subir la cabeza y mirar a la mujer a los ojos–. He comprobado su mamografía y, al parecer, el tumor está más extendido de lo que creía pero, como le dije, lo hemos descubierto a tiempo así que, si comenzamos con el tratamiento cuanto antes, no debería haber ningún problema.

–De acuerdo –ella asintió–. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar? ¿Tengo que pedir algún tipo de baja en el Ministerio?

–De momento eso no será necesario, aunque quizás deba dejar de trabajar cuando lleve un tiempo de tratamiento. Las pociones son bastante fuertes y necesitará descansar.

–Sí, claro. No hay ningún problema, la salud es lo primero.

–Tendré los resultados del resto de pruebas en un par de días. La avisaré entonces para que vuelva y comenzar el tratamiento.

–Está bien –Rose se levantó y Scorpius no tardó en seguirla–. Muchas gracias por todo.

–Es mi trabajo y, de verdad, no se preocupe señora Malfoy –sonrió levemente–. Se curará, la medicina ha avanzado mucho.

–Lo intentaré.

El matrimonio salió de la consulta y se dedicó una mirada que decía todo lo que ellos en ese momento no eran capaces de decir. No iban a dejar que los reveses de la vida pudieran con ellos.


	2. Y se trajo el frío a casa

**2\. Y se trajo el frío a casa y las ganas de llorar**

–¿Sabéis si ha pasado algo? –Carina se sentó al lado de Cassie y miró a sus tres hermanos mayores con preocupación.

–Ni idea, solo sé que esta vez no he sido yo –la rubia, que tenía a su pequeña Jean en brazos, se encogió de hombros–. O, al menos, creo que no. No han podido enterarse de eso…

–¿Qué has hecho, Cassie? –Orion frunció el ceño y la miró con preocupación.

–No preguntes.

–Miedo me das… –Carina estiró los brazos y miró a Jean con una pequeña sonrisa–. Vente con la tita, anda.

La pequeña la miró durante unos instantes antes de empezar a reír y Cassie se la pasó.

–La cuestión es que esto es muy raro –el chico se sentó también y miró a Lyra, que llevaba unos días bastante callada–. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–No sé de qué me hablas –mintió, con la vista fija en la pared.

–Ya, claro.

Por suerte no tuvo que añadir nada más. Rose y Scorpius entraron al salón y cerraron la puerta. El diagnóstico era muy reciente y todavía no iban a decírselo ni a Ron y Hermione, ni a Draco y Astoria, pero ambos sabían que sus hijos debían saber la verdad cuanto antes.

–Os juro que no era mi intención y que al final no me han despedido –se apresuró a decir Cassie, poniéndose de pie–. Solo fue un malentendido con la estúpida esa, pero no va a haber denuncia.

–¿Qué? –Rose frunció el ceño y su hija sonrió de forma nerviosa.

–¿No queríais hablar con nosotros de la pelea que tuve el otro día en un evento?

–No –la mujer negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Su hija era, definitivamente, un caso perdido–. Siéntate, Cassie. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

–Está bien…

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Orion se cruzó de brazos y los miró con preocupación.

–El otro día estuve en el médico haciéndome unas pruebas. Llevaba un tiempo encontrándome un poco mal así que decidí ir a hacerme un chequeo –empezó a explicar su madre.

–Oh, no –Carina palideció. No les contarían aquello si no fuera algo grave–. Mamá, por favor, dime que estás bien.

–Estoy bien, cariño –suspiró–, pero me han detectado un tumor en el pecho.

–Eso es… Eso es cáncer, ¿verdad? –Cassie sintió cómo se mareaba y se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Orion.

–Sí, pero lo han detectado a tiempo –intervino Scorpius–. Si empieza ahora con el tratamiento, hay muchas posibilidades de que se cure.

–Y voy a empezarlo muy pronto. No os preocupéis.

–¿Cuándo te han dado la cita? –Preguntó Lyra.

–En dos días. Ya me han hecho todas las pruebas necesarias y el sanador quiere que comencemos cuanto antes.

–Quiero ir contigo.

–Cielo, no hace falta –Rose sonrió levemente–. Tu padre me acompañará.

–Insisto. Trabajo en San Mungo, he visto tratamientos de ese tipo antes y podría ayudar.

–Ya veremos –el rubio asintió antes de fijar la mirada en su hijo, que no había dicho nada desde que había escuchado la noticia–. Orion, ¿estás bien?

–¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? –Murmuró. Se echó un poco hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas–. ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes?

–No queríamos que lo supierais hasta estar seguros.

–¿Y Lyra?

–Nos la encontramos en San Mungo y tuvimos que decírselo, pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar de esto.

–Cielo, no pasa nada –Rose sonrió con dulzura a su hijo. Lo conocía bien y siempre había temido que reaccionara así al enterarse de la noticia. Orion era más sensible de lo que todos creían.

–Claro que pasa, mamá –se levantó rápidamente y los miró a ambos, con los ojos vidriosos–. ¡Tienes cáncer! ¡Te puedes morir!

–No voy a morirme.

–Por Merlín, Orion, el cáncer se cura.

–¡No quiero oír tus estúpidas frasecitas de sanadora, Lyra! –Bufó y le pegó una patada al suelo–. ¡Esto es una mierda!

–Orion.

–No, papá. No me digas que no actúe así porque los dos sabemos que esto puede ser el fin y yo… No puedo actuar como si nada mientras mamá se muere.

Dicho esto, se desapareció y el matrimonio intercambió una mirada de preocupación. Sabían que él sería el que peor se lo tomaría.

–Se le pasará –murmuró Lyra–. Hablaré con él luego, no os preocupéis.

–Sí, claro –la pelirroja suspiró–. Voy a curarme, voy a hacerlo por vosotros. Además, ¿cómo no voy a ver crecer a mi nieta?

Cassie, que había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta, cogió a Jean de los brazos de Carina y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Eso mismo pienso yo, mamá –su voz sonó ahogada por las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza–. Lo siento, yo… No puedo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y sus padres suspiraron.

–Supongo que necesitan un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo –Scorpius acarició la mejilla de su esposa y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿Por qué no subes a descansar un rato, Rose?

–Sí, estoy un poco cansada, la verdad –miró a sus dos hijas y sonrió–. Os veré en la cena y, de verdad, no os preocupéis.

–Luego nos vemos, voy a acompañarla.

Rose y Scorpius salieron de la habitación y Lyra se acercó a su hermana pequeña, que se mordía el labio de forma nerviosa y tenía la vista fija en sus manos.

–Ven aquí, anda.

Lyra la abrazó y ella, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

–Tranquila, no pasa nada, se pondrá bien –susurró, comenzando a acariciar su pelo–. Jesse y yo hemos estado viendo algunas estadísticas y generalmente se cura. Especialmente si lo han detectado a tiempo como en el caso de mamá.

–¿Segura?

–Claro –se obligó a sonreír levemente–. Mamá se pondrá bien, pero tenemos que apoyarla, ¿de acuerdo?

–Lo sé.

–Has sido muy fuerte, ¿lo sabes?

–Si hubiera reaccionado mal, habría sido peor para ella –murmuró.

–Exacto.

–¿Podrías llamar a Thomas? Ne… Necesito hablar con él –le pidió–. Sé que mamá no querrá que hablemos de esto con mucha gente, pero…

–No te preocupes, le enviaré un patronus.

* * *

Cassie no podía parar de llorar. Lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era capaz. No podía creerse que su madre estuviera enferma.

Había subido corriendo a su dormitorio, se había encerrado y había comenzado a escribir una carta para Ryan. Él tendría que estar con ella y con Jean en aquel momento, no en Azkaban. ¿Por qué no podía estar apoyándola?

El llanto de la pequeña la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero hizo que una sacudida de rabia la recorriera de arriba abajo. Se giró y, tras lanzar su pluma al suelo, comenzó a gritar.

–¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Pero Jean, en lugar de guardar silencio, empezó a llorar con más fuerza, asustada por los gritos de su madre, que se cubrió el rostro con las manos y sollozó de nuevo, aunque se obligó a levantarse y acercarse a la cuna.

–Lo siento, cariño –la cogió en brazos y la meció–. Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Mamá te quiere mucho, pero esto es… demasiado para mí.

La meció unos instantes hasta que se calmó y volvió a dejarla en la cuna. Y justo entonces la puerta se abrió y Lyra entró al dormitorio.

–¿Estás mejor?

–No.

–¿Quieres que hablemos un rato?

–Nada de lo que digas podrá consolarme –se encogió de hombros y, tras dejar a la pequeña en su cuna, volvió a sentarse–. Ve a hablar con Orion, te necesita más.

–Ya me he encargado –se acercó al escritorio y miró el papel que su hermana había estado escribiendo–. ¿Qué escribes?

–Una carta para Ryan –trató de esconderla, pero Lyra fue más rápida y se la quitó. La leyó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. No puedes enviarle esto.

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–"Mi madre se muere y tú en Azkabán" –leyó en voz alta antes de negar con la cabeza y rasgar el papel–. Ni en broma envías esto.

–¡Lyra!

–Lo primero es que mamá no se muere y, lo segundo, que estás siendo muy injusta con Ryan. ¿Crees que a él no le gustaría estar aquí contigo y con Jean?

–Pero no está… –Cassie apretó los labios y reprimió un sollozo.

–Cielo –la abrazó y la rubia enterró el rostro en su regazo, aferrándose con fuerza a ella–. Tranquila. Nos tienes a nosotros.

–Sí, pero tú tienes a Jesse, Orion a Ingrid y Carina a Thomas y yo…

–Tienes a Jean. ¿Qué mejor motivo para luchar? –Suspiró–. En cuanto Carina y tú os calméis, iremos a mi apartamento y hablaremos los cuatro. Tenemos que ver qué hacemos ahora –bajó el tono de voz y cerró los ojos–. Lo necesitamos.

* * *

–Por Dios pero, ¿qué es esto?

Ingrid enarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor, sorprendida y preocupada. Había ido al apartamento en cuanto había recibido el patronus de Lyra, pero nunca se imaginó que se encontraría el piso completamente destrozado. Orion estaba en medio del salón y desgarraba con las manos un cojín, ajeno a la presencia de tu novia.

–¡Orion!

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Soltó el cojín y se giró, alarmado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la agarró de la cintura antes de besarla con pasión, fuerza y rabia.

–Espera, espera –ella se separó y le dedicó una mirada preocupada–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–No quiero hablar –volvió a besarla, pero la morena lo empujó y se libró de su agarre.

–Pero yo sí –se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

Orion titubeó unos instantes pero, finalmente, lo soltó en un susurro.

–Mi madre tiene cáncer.

–¿Qué? –Ingrid palideció sin poder evitarlo. Debía haber entendido mal.

Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a contárselo todo, tratando de que no le temblara la voz y de no derrumbarse por completo.

* * *

Los cuatro no pudieron reunirse hasta que pasó la hora de cenar. Hasta entonces no se atrevieron a volver a sacar el tema. Carina ya se había desahogado con Thomas, Cassie había conseguido dejar de llorar y Orion había ordenado el apartamento con ayuda de su novia.

–Sé que esto es muy difícil de asumir –comenzó a decir Lyra, paseando de un lado a otro del salón–. Pero lo de hoy no puede repetirse. Tenemos que hacerlo por mamá. ¿Creéis que papá y ella no están preocupados? ¿Creéis que no se está haciendo la fuerte?

–Lo sabemos –Carina suspiró–, pero no se me ocurre qué hacer.

–Tenemos que mantenernos positivos y demostrarle lo mucho que la queremos.

–Pero ella ya lo sabe, ¿no? –Cassie suspiró–. Si nos hemos puesto así es porque estamos preocupados, porque la noticia nos ha asustado.

–Sí, pero justamente eso es lo que no debemos hacer –insistió–. Tenemos que mostrarle que la queremos con sonrisas y alegría, no con lágrimas. Así haremos que se sienta peor y que se desespere. Y eso es lo peor que una persona puede hacer en su estado.

–Pero, Lyra, ahora en serio –Orion suspiró–. No se va a morir, ¿verdad?

–Mamá es fuerte y va a luchar –sonrió levemente–. Además, ya escuchasteis lo que dijimos de los tratamientos. El cáncer se cura.

–Está bien.

–Pues eso es todo. Solo os advierto que no toleraré ni tonterías ni numeritos como el de hoy delante de mamá –les dedicó una mirada de advertencia y los tres palidecieron levemente.

–Por Merlín, eres igualita que el abuelo Draco cuando te enfadas –murmuró el chico.

–O como la abuela Hermione –añadió la pelirroja.

–La cuestión es que debemos mantenernos unidos para superar esto –suspiró–. No podemos dejar tirada a mamá cuando más nos necesita. ¿Estáis conmigo?

Los tres asintieron y ella estiró los brazos y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran. Se abrazaron y la rubia sintió que el nudo de su pecho desaparecía. Saldrían de aquello como una familia.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

En primer lugar, daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y por animaros a participar en este proyecto :) ¡Muchísimas gracias!

El cáncer, como bien habéis dicho en los comentarios, es una enfermedad muy dura y difícil tanto para quien la sufre como para quienes les rodean (como hemos podido ver en este capítulo). Sé que el fic es un poco triste, pero también llegarán buenos momentos, os lo prometo.

No contestaré los comentarios mediante comentario para poder llevar mejor la cuenta de los reviews, pero espero que esta nota de autor haya servido como respuesta. Y, de verdad, esto es algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer y vuestras palabras me han animado mucho :)

¡Muchos besos y, recordad, con vuestros reviews contribuis con la causa!

María :)


	3. Y se atreve a andar diciendo

**3\. Y se atreve a andar diciendo que ya no te queda tiempo y que te tienes que marchar**

Rose estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con la mirada fijada en la nada, mientras Scorpius terminaba de desayunar.

–Tienes que tomar algo –murmuró él, al ver que su plato y su taza seguían intactos.

–No tengo ganas.

–Pero el sanador dijo que debías desayunar bien –le recordó–. La poción que van a darte es muy fuerte.

–Podré con ella –Rose suspiró–. Estoy demasiado nerviosa y tengo el estómago cerrado. Si tomo algo, seguro que me sentará mal y será peor.

–¿Ni siquiera un poco de café?

–En serio, Scorpius, no puedo.

–No te comportes como una niña de cinco años.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, decidida a no comer. Estaba segura de que sería lo mejor, no quería vomitar el desayuno y llegar más debilitada aún a la consulta. Pero no contó con la llegada de Lyra. Su hija se apareció en el salón y paseó la mirada entre ella y el plato con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Se puede saber por qué no has desayunado todavía?

–Porque no tengo hambre.

–Me da exactamente igual –la señaló de forma acusadora–. Come.

–¿Disculpa? –Enarcó una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo su hija le daba órdenes?

–Lo que oyes, tienes que comer algo antes de tomarte la poción. He visto sus efectos y, créeme, tomarla en ayunas no es una buena idea.

–Pero…

–Pero nada –la cortó antes de que pudiera alegar algo–. Te doy cinco minutos para tomártelo todo así que date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la cita.

–Te dijimos que no hacía falta que vinieras –Scorpius miró a su hija con preocupación, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

–Creedme, os vendrá bien mi ayuda –suspiró–. Venga, mamá. ¿A qué estás esperando?

La mujer refunfuñó pero, finalmente, cogió una tostada y le dio un pequeño mordisco, desganada. Su marido sonrió levemente y enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. No se había esperado que su hija consiguiera aquello.

Terminaron de desayunar y, diez minutos más tarde, los tres recorrían los pasillos de San Mungo con paso apresurado. No querían llegar con retraso.

–Es aquí. La número 23 –dijo Rose, señalando la puerta.

–Bien, podemos sentarnos ahí si quieres.

–Sí, te vendrá bien –comentó Lyra–. Vamos.

La rubia se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa. Sabía lo que venía ahora y le preocupaba cómo reaccionaría su madre. No sabía qué efectos tendría –el tratamiento no afectaba a todo el mundo por igual–, pero sabía que las cosas iban a comenzar a complicarse a partir de ese momento.

–¿Rose Malfoy?

–Aquí –se levantó y miró a sus dos acompañantes–. Y voy a entrar sola.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Será lo mejor para todos –le dio un beso rápido antes de dirigirse hacia la consulta–. Nos vemos en un rato.

Rose entró y el rubio miró sin poder evitarlo a su hija, que tenía la vista fija en sus manos.

–Eres una cabezota –murmuró, sonriendo levemente–. No hacía falta que vinieras.

–Soy una Malfoy, papá, y, si algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja, lo consigo –respondió, sonriendo también.

–Lo sé –suspiró–. Creo que no te lo he dicho, pero gracias por tirar del carro. Todos lo necesitábamos, Lyra.

–No me las des, papá. Solo quiero que mamá se recupere y que los demás estéis bien.

–Igual que yo.

–¿Cuándo se lo diréis a los abuelos?

–Pronto, probablemente en un par de días –contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros–. Ya sospechan que algo sucede y, cuando comience el tratamiento, no podremos seguir ocultándolo.

–Supongo que no querréis que esté.

–Ya has hecho demasiado, Lyra.

–No, todavía puedo hacer mucho más.

Scorpius suspiró y la abrazó. Le sorprendía muchísimo la entereza de su hija mayor. Definitivamente era la más fuerte de la familia, incluyéndolos a Rose y a él. Era increíble cómo se había puesto al mando y había conseguido controlar las reacciones de sus hermanos para que su madre no se sintiera aún peor.

–Todo se solucionará, papá –murmuró, tratando de consolarlo. Sabía que estaba muy nervioso–. Ya lo verás.

* * *

–Debe permanecer tumbada media hora, señora Malfoy –le dijo el sanador después de que ella se tomara la poción de un trago. Era espesa y amarga y había sentido como si, de repente, una corriente de fuego recorriera sus venas, pero sabía que era su única opción y no iba a replicar ni quejarse. Al menos de eso.

–¿Tanto tiempo?

–Debe hacerle efecto –explicó–. Además, va a sentirse mareada y puede sufrir vómitos entre otras cosas.

–¿Y hay otros síntomas?

–Puede sufrir pequeños desmayos en los próximos días y algún que otro dolor de cabeza. A largo plazo tendrá molestias, hinchazón y, probablemente, perderá el pelo.

–Comprendo…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Había oído hablar de aquellos síntomas antes, pero le costaba imaginarse que también le pasarían a ella. Pero todo fuera por curarse.

Esperó allí tumbada hasta que le dieron permiso para marcharse –recordándole que guardara reposo las siguientes 24 horas y que el cansancio era normal–. Salió a la sala de espera y Scorpius y Lyra no tardaron en levantarse.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó el rubio, acercándose a ella rápidamente.

–Bien, tranquilo. No pasa…

No pudo terminar la frase. Una sacudida la recorrió de arriba abajo y tuvo que contener una arcada.

–Ven conmigo.

Lyra la cogió del brazo y tiró rápidamente de ella hacia el cuarto de baño más cercano. Entró en uno de los cubículos y, tras comprobar que estaba limpio, hizo que su madre pasara también.

–Lyra…

–¿Te crees que eres la primera persona a la que le sujeto el pelo mientras vomita? –Puso los ojos en blanco al ver cómo su madre la miraba con preocupación–. Soy amiga de Leah, nos sujetamos el pelo la una a la otra un millón de veces cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, y, además, trabajo aquí y esto es bastante normal.

Finalmente, Rose asintió y dejó de luchar contra las arcadas. Lyra suspiró y apartó la mirada levemente.

–Tranquila –murmuró–. Tranquila, mamá, no pasa nada. Se te pasará pronto, te lo prometo.

La pelirroja apretó los ojos y, con la respiración entrecortada, se dejó caer al suelo. Tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y era incapaz de mirar a su hija.

–¿Esto va a ser siempre sí? –Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

–No, será peor, pero podrás con ello –se sentó a su lado y se encogió de hombros.

–Sí –sonrió levemente. Tenía razón, aquello no era nada contra lo que no pudiera luchar–. Lo sé.

* * *

Rose jamás se imaginó que sería tan duro decírselo a sus padres. Sabía que se preocuparían, que se pondrían en lo peor, pero no se imaginó que ver el miedo en su mirada la haría derrumbarse por completo.

–Rosie, tranquila –la consolaba Ron, sin dejar de abrazarla y llorando él también sin poder evitarlo–. No pasa nada, ya te lo han dicho los sanadores y Lyra. Hay muchos avances y te pondrás bien.

–Seguro que todo comienza a mejorar pronto –añadió Hermione, tratando de mantenerse entera por el bien de su marido y su hija. En ese momento ambos necesitaban a alguien a quien asirse–. Cielo, estos disgustos seguro que no son buenos en tu estado.

–Ya lo sé, pero… –Rose suspiró y abrazó con más fuerza a su padre–. No quería preocuparos. Lo siento.

–¿Nos estás pidiendo perdón por estar enferma? –Ron se separó un poco de ella y la miró incrédulo.

–Es que…

–Cielo, vamos a salir de esta todos juntos, como la familia que somos –se obligó a sonreír levemente–. Creo que eso es lo único que hemos tenido siempre en común los Weasley y los Malfoy: el amor a la familia.

–Lo sé –ella sorbió por la nariz y también sonrió.

–¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a los demás? –Preguntó su madre–. Sabes que Hugo, Vic, Lizzy…

–Sí, lo sé, merecen saberlo –la cortó–. Se lo diré pronto. Prefiero ir poco a poco, cada vez que suelto la noticia todo se descontrola.

–¿Lo saben ya Draco y Astoria?

–Scorpius debe estar diciéndoselo en este mismo momento.

–Todo irá bien.

Hermione la abrazó e intercambió una mirada de profunda preocupación con su marido. Era su niña, no podía pasarle nada. No después de todo lo que habían tenido que luchar para llegar hasta ahí, para poder vivir en paz. La estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza y cerró los ojos. Rose iba a superar aquello y ellos harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla.

* * *

–Por Merlín…

Astoria tuvo que sentarse al escuchar la noticia. En aquel momento solo quería abrazar a Rose y reconfortarla, no podía ni imaginarse lo duro que debía estar resultándole todo aquello.

–¿Podemos hacer algo? –Preguntó Draco–. Ya sabes que podéis utilizar todo nuestro dinero si lo necesitáis.

–Lo sé, papá. Gracias –sonrió levemente–. Le están aplicando un tratamiento que, según el sanador, es muy efectivo. El problema es que no siempre funciona y que las investigaciones…

–Pagaremos a los mejores investigadores del mundo para que se encarguen de ello –le aseguró el hombre–. Tendremos un soporte por si el tratamiento no funciona, buscaremos incluso algo complementario.

–Gracias.

–Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, cielo –su madre suspiró y lo cogió de la mano. – ¿Tú cómo estás? Y sé sincero.

–Estoy hecho polvo, pero tengo que ser fuerte por ella. Todos tenemos que serlo.

–Mi pequeño… –Lo abrazó y él se relajó durante unos instantes, sintiéndose de nuevo un niño protegido entre los brazos de su madre.

–¿Los niños lo saben?

–Sí.

–Por eso están últimamente tan raros –Draco negó con la cabeza levemente–.Hablaré con ellos. Quiero que estén tranquilos y sepan que la situación está bajo control.

–Ya se ha encargado Lyra de eso.

–Eso era algo bastante evidente. Es la más Malfoy de todos por mucho que digan los demás, era evidente que sabría ponerse al mando de la situación –el hombre sonrió levemente–. Pero alguien tendrá que tranquilizarla a ella, ¿no crees? Por mucho que ella y su novio sean sanadores, necesitará apoyo.

–Yo me preocuparía más por Orion y por Cassie, son los que peor lo están llevando –Scorpius suspiró–, pero tienes razón. Incluso las personas más fuertes necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando.

–Estaremos aquí para todo lo que necesitéis –le aseguró Astoria otra vez–. No os faltará de nada y Rose saldrá de esta, te lo aseguro.

–Eso espero, mamá –tuvo que cerrar los ojos. No era capaz de imaginar su vida sin Rose. Daría lo que fuera para no tener que enfrentarse a su pérdida nunca–. Eso espero.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Lo primero: muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Lyra es, desde luego, muy fuerte y lo que está haciendo por su madre es admirable y los chicos, bueno, cada uno de ellos es un mundo y sus reacciones son muy distintas.

En segundo lugar, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y solo quiero recordaros que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.

Muchos besos y, simplemente, gracias.

María :)


	4. Ninguna estrella está sola

**4\. Ninguna estrella está sola**

–Bueno, decidme qué puedo ir haciendo.

Lizzy dio un pequeño saltito y su padre y Lily intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Después de todos los años que habían trabajado juntos –prácticamente hasta que el hombre se jubiló– eran capaces de comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras. Y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que aquello no era precisamente una buena idea.

–Lizzy, ya te he dicho que Lily y yo nos las apañaremos bien –dijo finalmente David Collins, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hija–. No hace falta que estés aquí

–Pero puedo ayudaros –insistió–. Te ayudaba muchas veces cuando vivía aquí.

–Sí, pero llevas muchos años sin hacer una poción y…

–No voy a fastidiarla, hazme caso –suspiró–. Además, papá, no te pago para que te quejes. Te pago para que encuentres una poción para Rose.

–¿Sabes que el dinero con el que me pagas es también mío, no? La fortuna de la familia todavía no es solo tuya.

–Da igual, tú me has entendido –sonrió de medio lado–. Confiad en mí.

–Bueno, pero solo porque te has pedido una excedencia en el Ministerio para echarnos una mano –accedió finalmente Lily.

–Irá genial, ya veréis.

–Anda, voy a por un par de cosas. No tardo chicas.

David se marchó y las dos se miraron y suspiraron.

–¿Cómo lo llevas? –Le preguntó Lily a su cuñada.

–Bueno, lo llevo. No puedo creerme que Rose… –Negó con la cabeza–. Estuve haciéndome pruebas, me preocupaba tener algo yo también y no saberlo. Tu hermano estaba más asustado que yo. Si lo hubieras visto mientras esperábamos los resultados…

–Todos sabemos cómo es James. No soportaría que algo te pasara.

–Por suerte todo salió bien.

–Nosotras también hemos estado todas en San Mungo, por si acaso, pero estamos bien –comentó la pelirroja–. Espero que podamos encontrar algo.

–Mi padre lleva toda su vida tratando de encontrar una cura para el cáncer. Una vez estuvo a punto; de hecho, su poción se utiliza en los casos más leves, pero pregunté y Rose ya no podía tomarla. Su caso está al parecer algo más avanzado de lo que yo creía.

–Sí, eso parece, aunque no me he atrevido a preguntarle…

Guardaron silencio hasta que David volvió con un par de cajas y los tres empezaron a trabajar.

–¿Por qué no vas cortando los ingredientes, cariño? Lily y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás.

–Oh, qué bien. Soy una trabajadora de segunda en mi propia casa.

–Tú querías ayudar, pero no especificaste qué querías hacer. Y creemos que solo estás cualificada para esto por muy pez gordo del Ministerio que seas.

Maldijo por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco, pero comenzó a cortar. Al menos así –aunque tuviera que cortar todas las raíces de la Tierra– se sentía útil.

* * *

Cuando por fin volvió a su casa, vio que Lyra y Leah estaban en el salón y se detuvo en la entrada para saludar a la chica pero, al escuchar su conversación, decidió esperar unos instantes.

–Es que va a ser muy duro para ella…

–Sí, pero dice que prefiere cortárselo a ver cómo se le cae –contestó la rubia–. Quería ir con ella, pero dijo que prefería ir sola así que la dejé.

–Claro. Necesitará un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo –Leah asintió lentamente y apretó los labios. Sabía que Lyra estaba asustadísima con lo de su madre y que había pasado las primeras noches tras enterarse de la noticia llorando sin parar, pero que aparentaba entereza por el resto de su familia y solo ella y Jesse sabían la verdad.

–He pensado en cortarme el pelo yo también para apoyarla.

–¿Sabes qué? –Sonrió sin poder evitarlo–. Hagámoslo. Yo me apunto.

–¿De verdad? –Lyra abrió mucho los ojos–. ¿Lo harías por mí?

–Claro, eres mi mejor amiga y ya sabes que adoro a tu madre –asintió–. Me parece una idea genial.

–Podemos cortárnoslo un poco por encima de los hombros y donar el resto. No he querido decírselo a mis hermanas porque Cassie llora cuando alguien le toca el pelo y quiero mantener a Carina un poco alejada de todo esto.

–Sí, será lo mejor –asintió. A ella también le preocupaban los hermanos de la chica. Lo estaban pasando fatal, especialmente Orion y Cassie. Para sorpresa de todos, Carina había resultado tener casi la misma entereza que su hermana mayor.

–Puede no significar nada, pero…

–Oye, pues a mí me parece una muy buena idea.

Las dos chicas se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lizzy y esta sonrió.

–¿Puedo apuntarme, chicas?

–Mamá, no hace…

–Pero quiero hacerlo –cortó a su hija–. Es una idea fantástica. ¿Cuándo vamos?

–Pues cuando queráis –Lyra se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente–. Muchas gracias, Lizzy.

–Tu madre es mi mejor amiga y, si puedo hacer algo para ayudarla, lo haré sin dudar. Así que, vamos chicas. Estoy segura de que nos harán un hueco si insistimos bastante.

* * *

Rose y Albus estaban sentados en silencio, el uno junto al otro, con la vista fija en una comedia muggle a la que no estaban prestando mucha atención para ser sinceros.

El pelinegro todavía no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la enfermedad de Rose, ni qué hacer. Solo quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible junto a su prima y no agobiarla, ni hacerla sentir peor de lo que, sabía, se sentía ya. Para él todo aquello había sido un shock y se ponía a temblar con solo pensar que podría perderla.

La pelirroja lo miró de reojo y sonrió levemente. Le gustaba el apoyo que Albus le brindaba. Era justo lo que necesitaba en días como aquel. Llevó una mano a su cuello y acarició su pelo corto. Aquello había sido duro para ella –más de lo que se imaginó–. Siempre había llevado su pelo largo y odiaba la idea de que la enfermedad la hubiera obligado a hacer eso. Pero prefería cortárselo a ver cómo se le caían los mechones sin poder hacer nada.

–Voy a por un refresco –él se levantó del sofá y sonrió–. ¿Te traigo algo?

–No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Asintió y se marchó. Aquello también le gustaba. Lyra estaba todo el día obligándola a tomar cosas –parecía su madre– y los demás también se pasaban todo el tiempo preguntándole cómo se encontraba o si necesitaba algo. Sabía que lo hacían con buena intención, pero había momentos en los que se agobiaba un poco.

Albus volvió y se sentó de nuevo junto a ella, en silencio. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

De repente, Lyra y Leah se aparecieron en el salón y ella tuvo que contener un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

–Pero, chicas –se puso de pie y las miró sin poder creerse aquello. Se acercó a su hija y apoyó las manos en sus hombros mientras esta movía un poco la cabeza para que pudiera ver mejor el peinado.

–¿Te gusta?

–Cielo, pero si a ti siempre te ha encantado tu pelo –murmuró.

–No –sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros–. Me encanta el chocolate, me encanta divertirme y meterme en líos aunque, bueno, eso último ya no tanto –su madre lanzó un pequeña carcajada y ella se mordió el labio–. Me encanta ver feliz a mi familia. Mi pelo solo es algo bonito, pero no es más que eso: solo pelo.

–Estás guapísima, Lyra –consiguió decir finalmente, deshaciendo el nudo que las palabras de su hija habían formado en su garganta–. Te queda muy bien. Estás preciosa.

–Gracias, mamá. ¿Y no le dices nada a Leah?

–A Leah le han dicho tantos piropos que ya sabe que está guapa con lo que sea.

–Hasta con una bolsa de patatas como vestido, pero gracias, Rose –la morena sonrió–. A ti tampoco te queda nada mal ese nuevo estilo.

–Bueno, espero que sea solo algo temporal. No es mi peinado favorito –se giró hacia ella y se encogió de hombros–. Pero vosotras podríais llevarlo así siempre.

–¿Y qué te parece el mío?

Rose se giró al escuchar la voz de Lizzy y se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder evitarlo. Ella también se había cortado el pelo, pero bastante más que las chicas. Lo llevaba, de hecho, exactamente igual que ella.

–Lizzy…

–¿Qué? Necesitaba un cambio de imagen. Llevaba mucho tiempo con el mismo peinado.

–No sé ni qué decirte…

–Pues no me digas nada, Rose. No lo he hecho para que me digas nada.

La pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza y ambas empezaron a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

–Gracias, Lizzy.

–Rose, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo has sido y… –La abrazó con más fuerza–. Entre nosotras nunca han hecho falta palabras, siempre hemos sabido cuando hablar y cuando callar, pero…

–Tú lo has dicho, Lizzy –la cortó–. Y con este gesto me has demostrado más que con todas las palabras del mundo. Te quiero mucho.

–Y yo.

–Pero, por cierto, creo que estás loca por cortarte el pelo así.

–Ya crecerá –sonrió–. Nos crecerá juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Se separaron y empezaron a reír mientras se secaban las lágrimas.

–¿Os habéis cortado todas el pelo?

Carina, que acababa de llegar al salón, frunció el ceño.

–Bueno, ya sabes que con el tratamiento el pelo se cae –respondió su madre, encogiéndose de hombros–. He ido a cortármelo y ellas se han solidarizado.

–¿Y por qué no me habéis avisado? –Se cruzó de brazos–. Yo también lo habría hecho.

–Ha sido algo improvisado –Lyra se acercó a ella y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo–. Además, no te preocupes.

–¿Crees que no puedo cortarme el pelo por mamá? ¿Soy demasiado pequeña incluso para eso? –Se separó de su hermana y la miró con decisión–. Tengo 18, tú solo 24, ¿quién diantres te ha dicho que puedes decidir por mí?

–Carina, yo solo quiero protegerte de todo esto.

–Pero yo no necesito que nadie me proteja –se giró hacia su madre y se acarició la melena, que llevaba apoyada en un hombro–. Es el mismo tono…

–Cielo…

–Tú lo necesitas –murmuró.

–No, no te preocupes –se apresuró a responder ella.

–Pero lo necesitarás, ¿verdad? –Insistió.

–Supongo que sí.

–Pues entonces… –Volvió a acariciar su melena y una lágrima descendió veloz por su mejilla–. Déjame hacerlo.

–Cielo…

–Quiero ayudar y es la única manera, mamá. Dé… déjame hacer algo, por favor.

Rose abrazó a su hija, que había empezado a llorar, y sintió cómo las lágrimas brotaban también de sus ojos.

–Gracias –murmuró en su oído.

–Lizzy, ¿estás llorando?

Albus sonrió levemente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su cuñada. La abrazó y esta enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

–Es que es un gesto muy bonito.

–Hombre, es que tengo la sensación de que todos creíamos que Rose estaría sola –Albus miró a su prima, que se separó de su hija y le dedicó una mirada interrogativa–, pero nos equivocábamos: Rose jamás se quedará sola mientras todos los que la queremos estamos a su lado.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Desde luego, y tal y como ha dicho Albus, Rose no va a quedarse sola. Y el gesto que han tenido Leah, Lyra y, sobre todo, Lizzy y Carina... Ay :') ¡Pero qué valientes y fuertes son mis chicas!

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y, como siempre, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo y colaboración.

Un beso,

María :)


	5. Rendirse ante el gigante

**5\. Lo cerca que se está de rendirse ante el gigante**

Lyra se apareció en el salón y apenas fue capaz de llegar al sofá antes de romper a llorar. Aquello que había visto no podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto. Se abrazó a sí misma, completamente deshecha, intentando tranquilizarse. No podía venirse abajo en aquel momento, no si aquello era cierto, no si las cosas iban a complicarse todavía más. Debía ser fuerte por todos los demás, pero en aquel momento no podía. Su mundo se había venido abajo y no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de levantarlo de nuevo. No podría jamás, no si a su madre le pasaba algo. No podría aguantarlo.

Sollozó y se abrazó con más fuerza. Solo quería despertar y que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero aquello era real. No era un mal sueño, ojalá lo fuera, pero no era así.

Y, justo entonces, se escuchó un chasquido y, en medio del salón, apareció su abuelo Draco. La rubia trató de secarse las lágrimas y recomponerse, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

–Lyra…

El hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó y ella se abandonó definitivamente a las lágrimas.

–Se va a morir, abuelo. Mi madre se va a morir –murmuró.

–Venga, no digas eso. Tú sabes que esos tratamientos suelen funcionar.

–Pero no está funcionando con ella…

–¿Qué? –La abrazó con más fuerza y ella negó con la cabeza–. Venga, Lyra, cuéntamelo. No se lo diré a nadie. Soy bueno guardando secretos.

–Es que he cogido el expediente de mi madre para ver cómo iba el tratamiento y… –Sollozó de nuevo–. No está funcionando. No está remitiendo la enfermedad, abuelo. Mi madre va a morirse si no hacemos algo pronto.

–No es posible –Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza–. Lyra, seguro que pueden hacer algo.

–Pero son procedimientos menos fiables –murmuró–. Esto tendría que haber funcionado. ¡Se suponía que no era tan grave!

–Ay, mi rubita…

–No puedo más, abuelo. No puedo seguir aparentando que puedo con todo mientras me muero de miedo por dentro.

–Ya lo sé.

Asintió y le acarició el pelo. Lyra era como él para muchas cosas y desde el principio había sabido que estaba haciendo lo mismo que él hizo muchos años atrás: fingir que todo iba bien mientras su mundo se caía.

–¿Y si no hay nada? ¿Y si no pueden salvarla?

–No puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Ella asintió y él suspiró–. No puedo darte falsas esperanzas, pero recuerda que no está todo perdido y que no tienes por qué fingir y tirar del carro, Lyra. Tienes 24 años, es normal que estés asustada. Todos lo estamos.

–Ya, pero soy la mayor, los demás…

–Los demás no son unos críos. Orion tiene 22 años, Cassie 20 y Carina 18 –la cortó–. Saben a lo que vuestra madre se está enfrentando y no tienes que protegerles a costa de tu propia salud mental.

–¿Mi propia salud mental?

–Créeme: si sigues así mucho tiempo, no lo soportarás y te romperás del todo –le aseguró él–. Tómate un respiro, nadie te va a culpar por ello y lo necesitas.

Asintió y continuó abrazada a él, sintiéndose, al menos, un poco más comprendida. Su abuelo tenía razón, no podía seguir cargando con todo el peso ella sola o acabaría explotando.

–¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Orion, que acababa de aparecer en mitad del salón, miró a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos, preocupado. Jamás la había visto así antes, ni siquiera cuando pasó lo de Cassie o cuando ocurrió todo lo de Leah y Chad.

La chica lo miró, sorprendida. No lo había escuchado aparecerse. Negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Sabía que no sería capaz de hablar, que no podría contarle la verdad a su hermano.

–Lyra, me estoy asustando.

–Lo mejor será que te sientes, Orion –intervino su abuelo.

El chico asintió y lo hizo. Y recordó, sin poder evitarlo, la conversación que había tenido con su madre apenas unos días antes. «Tienes que ser fuerte, Orion. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que hacerlo por tu hermana. Lyra es muy fuerte, pero si algo pasara, si las cosas se torcieran, no lo aguantaría y toda esa presión que ha ido acumulando acabaría por sobrepasarla. Sé fuerte por ella, cariño. Hazlo por mí, no quiero que lo paséis aún peor». En ese momento había negado con la cabeza y le había dicho a su madre que, en primer lugar, las cosas no iban a complicarse y, en segundo, que Lyra estaba bien. «Creéis que no os conozco, pero soy vuestra madre y sé perfectamente cómo sois los cuatro así que créeme cuando digo que tu hermana te necesitará y que tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees».

Tragó saliva, nervioso. A lo mejor las cosas no iban tan bien como él creía y su madre tenía razón.

–El tratamiento no está funcionando –susurró la rubia finalmente.

–¿Qué? –Orion negó de forma frenética–. Lyra, por favor, dime que eso no es verdad.

–¿Crees que estaría así por una mentira? ¿O que mentiría sobre eso? –Bufò y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano–. He visto su expediente. Mamá y papá todavía no lo saben, pero mañana tienen revisión. Supongo que se lo dirán entonces.

–Joder.

No sabía ni qué decir. Le alegraba que su hermana hubiera confiado en él, pero al mismo tiempo preferiría no haberse enterado de eso.

–Hay más terapias, pero…

–¿Son más complejas?

–Sí.

–Bueno, Lizzy estaba buscando una poción, ¿no? Su padre era un genio y la prima Lily es una de las mejores investigadoras que hay actualmente –trató de animarla, con la mirada fija en sus manos–. A lo mejor encuentran algo que nos sirva.

–Ojalá porque si no…

–Si no tendremos que ser más fuertes que nunca –se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo y suspiró–. No sabía que estabas mal.

–No quería que me vierais asustada. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasaría Cassie si me viera ahora mismo?

–Sí, lo sé –asintió–. Pero ya tiene una edad y no es justo que las mantengamos a ella y Carina en la ignorancia.

–Son papá y mamá quienes tienen que hablar con ellas, no nosotros.

–Ya, pero, ambos sabemos que ellos quieren que estemos al tanto de todo –se levantó y se sentó junto a ella–. Creo que las sobreprotegemos.

–Siempre hemos sido unos hermanos mayores pésimos.

–Un poco, pero han llegado más o menos bien hasta donde estamos ahora, ¿no? –Suspiró–. Lyra, no puedes tirar del carro tú sola.

–Ya lo sé…

–Pues déjanos ayudarte. Todos estamos pasando por lo mismo, todos necesitamos llorar, todos sentimos cómo el mundo se nos cae –sonrió levemente y le dio un leve toquecito en el hombro–. Necesitamos sentarnos los cuatro juntos y hablar de todo este tema, ver cómo lo estamos llevando y apoyarnos.

–Sí, quizás no sea mala idea… –Asintió lentamente y Draco sonrió, aliviado. Al menos su nieta iba a dejar que la ayudaran un poco–. ¿En esta casa hay alcohol?

–Creo que tengo una botella de whisky de fuego a medias –el rubio se levantó–. ¿Quieres una copa?

–Por favor.

–Traeré dos entonces.

–Que sean tres –intervino su abuelo–. No puedo dejaros beber solos, sería poco responsable.

–Vale –Orion sonrió de medio lado–. Podemos llamar a Cassie y Carina y quedar para cenar con ellas y explicarles la situación. Creo que es mejor que lo sepan antes de que papá y mamá lo suelten.

–Les enviaré un patronus.

–No te preocupes, se lo diré yo cuando vuelva a casa –le aseguró el hombre–. Os vendrá muy bien a los cuatro.

Sus nietos asintieron y él suspiró. Aquello parecía ir a peor, pero al menos le tranquilizaba ver que aquella enfermedad no estaba encerrándolos a todos en sí mismos y que Lyra iba a dejar, por fin, que le echaran una mano.

* * *

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rose mientras ambos esperaban en la sala de espera de San Mungo. Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

–Un poco cansada, pero bien. No te preocupes.

–Está bien –él asintió–. Esperemos que el médico tenga buenas noticias.

–Seguro que sí –apretó con un poco más de fuerza su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Rose Malfoy?

–Aquí –se levantó y sonrió a la enfermera–. Venga, vamos, Scorp.

–Sí.

Los dos entraron en la consulta y ocuparon asiento, pero la expresión en el rostro del sanador hizo que ambos fruncieran el ceño. No podía significar nada bueno.

–Señora Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra?

–Algo cansada, pero bastante bien –contestó, todavía con la frente arrugada–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Tengo malas noticias: el tratamiento no está surtiendo efecto.

–¿Qué? –Rose se sintió palidecer.

–Pero usted nos dijo…

–Que normalmente funcionaba, pero que algunas veces no –lo cortó el hombre–. A veces pasa, lo lamento.

Scorpius se sintió morir y no pudo evitarlo. Rompió a llorar delante del médico, que permaneció imposible, y su esposa, que entrelazó sus dedos y cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de asumir la noticia. Una lágrima descendió rápidamente por su mejilla, pero se obligó a limpiársela y aparentar entereza.

–Venga, Scorp –murmuró, acercándose al hombre, que no era capaz de tranquilizarse–. Eres un Malfoy.

–¿Y? –Consiguió preguntar, girándose levemente para poder mirarla.

–Que sabes ser fuerte –apretó un poco sus manos y suspiró–. ¿Te imaginas qué diría tu abuelo Lucius si nos viera ahora?

–O, peor, mi abuela Narcissa –sonrió débilmente y se secó las lágrimas.

–Sé que no son unas noticias muy agradables, señores Malfoy –intervino entonces el sanador–, pero deben recordar que no es el fin del mundo. Hay más tratamientos.

–Sí, claro –la pelirroja asintió–. Díganos. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

–Creo que lo mejor sería realizarle una pequeña intervención para retirar el tumor de forma manual –contestó–. Es la única posibilidad de eliminarlo ahora mismo. Después de eso deberá seguir tomando pociones.

–¿Y entonces se curará?

–Eso espero. La intervención es un poco compleja, a veces es complicado eliminar todo el tumor y quedan restos que pueden reproducirse y volver a dañar la zona o, incluso, pasarse a otras.

–Pero si no lo hago, moriré, ¿verdad?

–Lamento comunicarle que es muy probable que sí. El tratamiento ya debería haberle hecho algún tipo de efecto, debería haberse reducido la zona afectada.

–Pues entonces creo que no hay nada que hablar. ¿Cuándo puedo venir?

–Cuanto antes. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mayores serán las posibilidades de éxito –miró su agenda unos instantes y frunció el ceño–. Puedo hacerle un hueco pasado mañana.

–Bien.

–Tiene que venir en ayunas y tendremos que ingresarla durante al menos una semana.

–Todo el tiempo que haga falta –se puso de pie y Scorpius no tardó en imitarla–. ¿Me envían una lechuza confirmando la hora?

–Por supuesto –el hombre también se levantó y suspiró–. Señora Malfoy, no se preocupe. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

–Ya lo sé. Muchas gracias por todo.

El matrimonio abandonó la sala y se desapareció rápidamente.

Nada más llegar al dormitorio, Rose se sentó en la cama y Scorpius apoyó la frente contra la pared. Todavía sentía cómo su mundo se venía abajo y las palabras del sanador se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

–Rose…

–Ni una palabra, Scorpius –murmuró ella. Se tapó la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza–. No quiero escuchar nada ahora mismo.

El rubio asintió y, simplemente, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

* * *

N/A: Ay, tengo que confesaros que lloré como una cría mientras escribía la parte de Lyra y Orion (tuve incluso que parar de escribir en un momento determinado...). Por cierto, ni se os ocurra leer esto escuchando "Mi pequeño gran valiente" de La Oreja de Van Gogh porque fue el detonante que a mí me hizo falta para llorar.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y me alegra que os gustara el capítulo.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	6. Romperse a cada instante

**6\. Romperse a cada instante ante la cruda realidad**

Rose se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto, tratando de aguantarse la mirada y conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. Estaba aterrada por la intervención a la que tendría que someterse en unas horas. Sabía que era su única posibilidad pero, aún así, no podía evitar tener miedo por lo que pudiera pasar. Lyra le había explicado que la magia que se usaba durante ese procedimiento era muy fuerte y que tendrían que dormirla para poder usarla. Si todo salía bien, le extirparían el tumor y el pecho, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no pudieran aplicarla de forma correcta y el cáncer se resistiera. Incluso podía no salir de aquella sala si la magia se descontrolaba.

–Rose, tenemos que irnos.

Scorpius se acercó a ella lentamente y besó su hombro.

–Scorp, si algo me pasara…

–No va a pasarte nada –la cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más–. Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Lyra. El procedimiento puede funcionar o no, pero es muy seguro.

–Escúchame de todos modos, Scorpius Malfoy –se giró, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y sonrió levemente–. Quiero que sepas que ha sido un placer compartir esta vida contigo y que volvería a elegirte una y otra vez. Pase lo que pase, eres el amor de mi vida y esta vida ha sido increíble porque he podido pasarla a tu lado.

Lo besó y, cuando se separaron, apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

–Te quiero, Rose Weasley. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Tienen que curarte.

–Sí, vamos –asintió y se obligó a sonreír levemente–. En el primer cajón de la cómoda hay una carta. Quiero que se la des a Jean cuando cumpla 16 años.

–Eso no será necesario.

–Scorpius, solo por si acaso –suspiró–. Quiero que mi nieta sepa lo mucho que la quiero.

–Podrás demostrárselo tú misma cada día –la besó de nuevo y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza–. Y ahora vamos.

Salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde sus padres, hijos y suegros la esperaban. Les había dicho que podía ir sola, pero todos habían insistido y, al final, no había tenido fuerzas para negarse. Además, a Scorpius le vendría bien algo de compañía.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, mamá? –Le preguntó Lyra, rápidamente.

–Bien, cariño. No te preocupes –contestó. Los miró a los cuatro y suspiró–. Chicos, no tenéis que hacer esto. Entenderé que prefiráis quedaros aquí.

–Claro que no –intervino Orion–. Iremos contigo.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de todos vosotros –murmuró. Miró a Cassie y suspiró–. De absolutamente todos.

–Mamá… –La abrazó y tuvo que contener un sollozo–. Lo siento mucho. Siento haberte dando tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

–No pienses en eso. No pasa absolutamente nada. Estoy orgullosísima de ti también, Cassiopeia.

Se separaron y le acarició la mejilla.

–Tenemos que irnos ya –Astoria se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su brazo–. Todo irá bien, Rose.

–Saldremos de esta, cariño –añadió Hermione.

Asintió y, en seguida, todos se desaparecieron.

* * *

–Señora Malfoy, le presento al sanador que va a ayudarme durante su intervención, aunque creo que ya lo conoce: el señor Kent.

–Jesse –sonrió al chico y se puso de pie para poder saludarlo–. Me alegra que estés aquí.

–A mí también, Rose –él le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Lo sabe Lyra?

–No, no se lo he dicho aún.

–¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Le pidió entonces.

–Claro, lo que quieras –contestó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–No la dejes entrar por mucho que insista.

–Creo que ya me he adelantado –se encogió de hombros–. He conseguido un permiso del director de la clínica que se lo prohíbe expresamente. ¿De verdad creías que iba dejarla exponerse a semejante shock, Rose?

–La quieres mucho.

–Estoy enamorado de ella y, aunque llevamos poco tiempo juntos, sé que algún día le pediré matrimonio.

–¿Estás diciéndome esto para que me muera tranquila porque mi hija no se quedará sola? –Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa y enarcando una ceja–. Porque, te advierto, Lyra es capaz de valérselas por sí misma.

–Lo sé, tranquila –sonrió–. Y no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque quiero que estés en esa boda y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas estar.

–Eres un gran profesional y sé que lo harás.

–Debería pasar ya a la sala, señora Malfoy –intervino el otro sanador–. Póngase la bata y tómese la poción que hemos preparado.

–Sí, voy.

–Les diré a todos que ya va a comenzar la intervención.

–Gracias, Jesse y, solo por si acaso, cuida mucho de ella. Es una auténtica joya.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y, tras dedicarle una última sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la otra habitación. El castaño salió de la consulta a la abarrotada sala de espera. Todos habían querido ir para mostrar su apoyo: Harry y Ginny, la mayoría de primos y tíos de la chica, sus amigas y, también, algunos amigos y las parejas de sus hijos (Leah, Dan, Jane e Ingrid estaban con Lyra y Orion; Theo, Gideon y Sophie con Cassie; Thomas, April y Eve con Carina). Solo faltaban Alex y Matt, que se habían quedado cuidando de los dos pequeños de la familia.

–Jesse –la mayor de los Malfoy se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó rápidamente a su novio–. ¿Te han llamado?

–Sí.

–Merlín, esto no es bueno… –Su voz fue apenas un murmullo y él envolvió su cintura con los brazos con delicadeza–. Si te han llamado es que la situación es más complicada de lo que yo creía.

–No pasa nada, tranquila –susurró, acercándose a su oído–. Me han llamado porque saben que soy muy bueno y porque he participado en muchos procedimientos como este.

–Quiero entrar yo también –dijo ella entonces, tras guardar silencio unos instantes. Aunque quería, no conseguía creer del todo las palabras del chico–. Di que necesitas ayuda y solicita que sea yo quien vaya.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

–Pues miente.

–No vas a entrar, Lyra. El director te lo ha prohibido de forma expresa.

–¿Qué? –Se separó de él y lo fulminó con la mirada–. Esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad?

–Lyra, imagínate qué pasaría si las cosas se complicaran. Entrarías en pánico –negó con la cabeza–. Es una situación delicada.

–¡Pero es mi madre!

–Por eso mismo, Lyra –volvió a acercarse a ella y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza–. Si fuera mi madre, yo no lo haría.

–Jesse…

–Saldrá de esta –la besó con dulzura antes de señalar la puerta con la cabeza–. Nos vemos en un rato.

–Confío en vosotros. En ti.

–No te fallaré.

Entró a la consulta de nuevo y la rubia volvió con los demás, con el estómago encogido, pero con la certeza de que, aunque ella no pudiera estar dentro, su madre estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

–Cassie, venga, no llores –Sophie le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa–. Tu madre va a salir de esta.

–Es que me da tanto miedo… –Sollozó y bajó la mirada–. Puede que la haya visto ya por última vez.

–No digas eso –intervino Theo–. Vas a volver a verla.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y siguió llorando, sin que sus amigos pudieran hacer nada por consolarla, hasta que, de repente, escuchó una voz muy conocida.

–Cassiopeia…

–Ryan.

Levantó la vista y, al verlo, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito antes de correr hacia él, que la atrapó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y la abrazó.

–¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido salir?

–Al parecer tu hermana y tus abuelas le gritaron al director de Azkaban hasta que consiguieron que me concediera un permiso especial.

–Me alegra tanto que estés aquí –lo besó y suspiró–. Te necesitaba.

–Pues aquí estoy –acarició su mejilla y besó su frente–. Y no tengo que volver hasta esta noche.

–Genial. Después te llevaré a ver a la peque.

–Muy bien, aunque se supone que tengo que estar bajo la vigilancia de Leah –se giró y le guiñó un ojo a la morena, que sonrió.

–Si quieres escaparte, no voy a decir nada.

–Creo que te meterías en un buen lío y yo no quiero acabar en uno peor habiendo cumplido ya más de la mitad de la condena.

Sonrieron y la rubia lo condujo hasta los asientos en los que estaba antes con los demás. Entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió levemente. Al menos una cosa había salido bien.

* * *

–No sé quién de los dos está más hecho polvo –Caroline miró a Albus y Lizzy y suspiró–. No sé qué hacer para animarle.

–Yo tampoco –James también suspiró–. Esto es tan frustrante. No puedo hacer nada por ninguna de ellas. No puedo ayudar a Rose y tampoco a Lizzy. Es horrible verla pasar noches y noches en vela y escucharla llorar cuando cree que los demás no la vemos.

–Espero que Rose se recupere porque si no… –No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Se le aguaron los ojos y tuvo que soltar el vaso de café para que este no se derramara.

–Eh, venga, Caro –su cuñado la abrazó y ella negó con la cabeza–. Tú eres sanadora. Sabes que estas cosas se curan.

–Sí, pero vivirlo desde dentro no es lo mismo –se separó de él y sonrió levemente–. Y estoy también muy preocupada por los chicos.

–Yo también. Leah dice que Lyra no está nada bien.

–Jane dice lo mismo de Orion y Thomas de Carina…–Bajó el tono de voz–. No se lo digas a nadie, pero me ha dicho que han pensado posponer la boda.

–Dan y Alex también –confesó él–. Dicen que, si las cosas no mejoran pronto o que si pasa algo, lo dejarán para más adelante.

–Esperemos que no tengan que hacerlo –contestó la rubia finalmente–. Deberíamos volver con ellos, ¿no crees?

–Sí, pero voy a sacarle un descafeinado a Lizz.

–Supongo que debería comprar yo otro para Albus.

Los dos se miraron y volvieron a suspirar. Odiaban no poder hacer nada por las personas a las que más querían, pero en ese momento solo podían esperar.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas hasta que la puerta de la consulta por fin se abrió y salieron tanto el Jesse como el otro sanador.

–Señor Malfoy.

–¿Cómo ha ido todo? –Scorpius corrió hacia él, ansioso–. ¿Ha ido bien? ¿Han podido retirar el tumor?

–Me complace comunicarle que la intervención ha sido un éxito y, sí, hemos conseguido extirparlo.

–Rose sigue dormida, pero no tardará mucho en despertar –añadió el chico, con una amplia sonrisa–. Vamos a llevarla a una habitación. Debe quedarse ingresada unos días.

–Por supuesto.

–Tendrá que seguir con el tratamiento. Hemos conseguido deshacernos del tumor, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos bajar la guardia. Los próximos meses serán críticos para su esposa, señor Malfoy –sonrió levemente–. Pero, ahora, alégrese. La peor parte ya ha pasado. Si ha superado esta intervención con éxito, nada podrá pararla. Es una campeona.

–Sí. Siempre ha sido una luchadora.

Sonrió, aliviado, mientras los demás en la sala de espera se abrazaban y lanzaban pequeños gritos de felicidad. Parecía que las cosas, por fin, comenzaban a mejorar.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos :)

Creo que el título engaña un poco pero, sí, creedlo, ¡los cosas están mejorando! :)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (el momento James-Caroline era muy necesario, no sé por qué no los he puesto a interactuar antes con lo geniales que son los dos xD) y, como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y dejad vuestros comentarios.

Besos,

María :)


	7. Pero tu amor puede más

**7\. Pero tu amor puede más**

Rose abrió los ojos lentamente y frunció levemente el ceño. La habitación en la que estaba era demasiado blanca, la luz era totalmente artificial y se sentía completamente desorientada.

–Rose.

Giró la cabeza y enfocó la mirada al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Scorpius, que acababa de ponerse de pie, estaba junto a ella y la miraba con preocupación y cariño.

–Scorp…

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Estoy cansada –murmuró, con la boca completamente seca.

–Es por la poción, pero en seguida se te pasará –contestó, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y sonriendo.

–¿Cómo ha ido?

–Bien, cariño. La operación ha sido todo un éxito.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí –besó su mano y lanzó una pequeña carcajada, con los ojos un poco aguados–. Todo va a salir bien, mi amor.

Rose sonrió y comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Le costaba creerse aquello –por lo que implicaba y porque todavía estaba bastante atontada debido a aquella poción de anestesia–, pero era la verdad: estaba a salvo.

–Eh, venga, no llores –le secó las lágrimas y la besó–. Ni que te hubiera dado una mala noticia.

–No, me has dado la mejor noticia que podrías darme.

–Avisaré al sanador. Me dijo que le llamara en cuanto te despertaras.

–Sí, claro.

El rubio agitó su varita y el otro hombre no tardó en llegar al cuarto para examinar a Rose. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre su estado y un chequeo rápido y sonrió.

–Señora Malfoy, es usted una luchadora nata –dijo–. La dejaremos un par de días ingresada por si acaso, pero no creo que surja ninguna complicación. A partir de ahora tendrá que venir cada semana para continuar con el tratamiento.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo? –Le preguntó.

–Aún no podemos saberlo, pero unos dos meses. Todo depende de su evolución, señora Malfoy.

–Genial.

–Avisaré a su familia. Están todos deseando verla.

El sanador salió al pasillo y los cuatro hijos de la pareja no tardaron en entrar a la habitación. Cassie corrió hacia la cama y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

–Mamá, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó al oído.

–Sí, cariño –contestó, sonriendo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

–Ryan está aquí –murmuró–. Luego entrará a verte.

–¿Lyra? –Preguntó, consciente de quién era la artífice de todo eso.

–Y las abuelas –sonrió y se separó de ella–. Menos mal que estás bien.

–Y voy a recuperarme por completo.

–Por supuesto –intervino la mayor, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la otra–. Jesse me ha dicho que la intervención ha sido muy tranquila y que no les ha costado nada remover el tumor así que es una buena señal.

–Tuve una conversación muy interesante con él antes.

–¿Debería preocuparme? –La rubia frunció el ceño y su madre amplió su sonrisa.

–No. La verdad es que no. Es un buen chico.

–Y es un excelente sanador –la chica se encogió de hombros.

–Mamá –Carina llamó su atención–, ¿necesitas que te traigamos algo? ¿Agua o algo de comer?

–Estoy bien, cielo. No te preocupes. Además, supongo que pronto me traerán algo.

–¿Y tú, papá?

–Es verdad –Orion frunció el ceño–. No has tomado nada en todo el día.

–La verdad es que algo de comer no me vendría mal.

–Ingrid y yo bajamos a la cafetería, no te preocupes.

–Sí, anda, lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos y dejemos descansar a mamá –añadió Lyra, mirando a sus dos hermanas.

–¿Tan pronto? –Cassie hizo un pequeño puchero.

–Luego podréis volver, no te preocupes –sonrió y les señaló la puerta–. Vamos.

Los cuatro salieron y Orion se acercó rápidamente a su novia.

–¿Me acompañas a por algo para mi padre? –Le preguntó, entrelazando sus dedos.

–Sí, claro –asintió, con una enorme sonrisa–. Vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo y comenzaron a bajar, en silencio. La morena miraba la tranquilidad que se reflejaba en el rostro de su novio –y que hacía mucho que no veía– y no podía evitar sentir cómo el nudo que llevaba meses instalado en su estómago, se deshacía un poco.

–¿Está bien tu madre?

–Sí –asintió y apretó un poco más su agarre–. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Ingrid.

–Ni se te ocurra dármelas –se detuvo y se colocó frente a él. Se puso de puntillas, apoyándose en su hombro con una mano mientras con la otra recorría su mejilla con delicadeza–. No lo he hecho para que me las des, Orion. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

–Eres tan genial…

La besó con dulzura, posando ambas manos sobre sus caderas. La pegó contra la pared y profundizó un poco el beso, dejándose llevar por el momento y olvidándose de donde estaban por un momento. Ella le correspondió y mordió un poco su labio, consiguiendo de esta forma que el beso se volviera más apasionado. Orion gimió levemente y pegó sus cuerpos aún más sin separar sus labios. Subió una mano hacia la nuca de la chica y la enterró en su pelo.

–Estáis en una clínica, chicos.

Se separaron rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz y se pusieron completamente rojos al ver la sonrisa burlona de Jesse.

–Un poco de respeto, cuñaditos.

–Joder, qué susto, Jesse –Ingrid puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, pero esto no puede consentirse en un lugar como este.

–Los sanadores sois muy cuadriculados –insistió ella–. En la enfermería de Hogwarts nos pasó exactamente lo mismo con la señora Longbottom.

–Tenemos la extraña manía de querer mantener estas cosas en la intimidad, sí –lanzó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros–. Venía a buscaros de todas formas.

–¿Por qué? –Orion frunció el ceño–. No estamos tardando tanto.

–Un poco sí, ¿eh? Pero no es por eso. Me manda Rose, quiere que vayas a verla, Ingrid.

–¿Yo? –Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida–. ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, pero me ha dicho que quería vernos a nosotros dos, Thomas y Ryan.

–Os querré soltar algún discurso –el rubio se encogió de hombros–. Está muy sensible con todo esto.

–Es normal –Jesse suspiró–. Bueno, ¿vienes?

–Sí, claro –le dio un beso rápido a Orion y sonrió–. Ahora nos vemos.

El rubio asintió y siguió su camino hacia la cafetería mientras los otros se apresuraban hacia la habitación de la mujer, en la que ya estaban los otros dos chicos.

–Te juro que lo peor de esto es no poder ver crecer a Jean, Rose –estaba diciendo Ryan justo cuando entraron–. Cada vez que la veo está tan cambiada… Y nunca quiere venir conmigo, se pone a llorar. Sé que es normal, pero es mi hija…

–Poco a poco irá recordándote –le aseguró la pelirroja, con una pequeña sonrisa–. Y antes de darte cuenta estarás ya fuera de Azkaban.

–Eso intento pensar. No me gusta que Cassie tenga que hacerse cargo de todo sola.

–Se las está apañando muy bien.

–Y todos decíais que estaba loca –los interrumpió Ingrid antes de lanzar una pequeña carcajada–. Siempre dije que Cassie estaba más centrada de lo que todos creíais.

Rose sonrió y asintió. Cuando nadie confiaba en Cassie, Ingrid había estado ahí. Siempre había estado ahí para todos sus hijos, no solo para Orion. Tenía un corazón enorme y el chico y ella sentían un amor incondicional el uno por el otro.

–Sí, tienes razón, Ingrid –asintió–. Y, bueno, ahora que estáis aquí los cuatro quería daros las gracias por todo lo que habéis estado haciendo por mis niños.

–Venga, Rose, no nos pongamos sentimentales, ¿eh?

–Déjame hablar, Ingrid –sonrió a la chica con dulzura–. No soy tonta. Sé que lo han estado pasando muy mal y que vosotros habéis estado ahí para ellos en todo momento. Y eso es algo que me gustaría agradeceros.

–No hemos sido los únicos –Thomas se encogió de hombros–. Creo que April y Eve han hecho mucho más que yo.

–Y, definitivamente, Sophie, Gideon y Theo han estado ahí para Cassie más que yo.

–No les estoy quitando mérito –se apresuró a decir–. También pienso hablar con ellos y darles las gracias, pero primero quería hablar con vosotros porque no sé que habrían hecho mis niños sin haberse sentido queridos…

–Rose, no digas tonterías, habría sido lo mismo. Tenían a sus amigos, tenían a su familia –Ingrid se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó una mano en el brazo de la mujer–. Nosotros solo hemos sido un apoyo más.

–Eres la única persona que he visto en esta clínica que le ha dicho a alguien que acaba de despertar tras una intervención que "no diga tonterías" –Jesse sonrió.

–Es que Rose y yo tenemos ya confianza. Seguid intentándolo unos cuantos años y, quizás, consigáis una relación parecida a la nuestra.

–Cosas de señoras Malfoy.

–Por Dios, Rose, cada vez que dices eso me entran ganas de saltar por una ventana –todos rieron debido a su comentario. No era ningún secreto el pánico que tenían Orion y ella al compromiso–. Ni hay anillo, ni planes de boda a largo plazo.

–Pero me has entendido –posó una mano sobre la suya y sonrió. A ella no la engañaban y ya sabía cómo terminaría todo aquello–. Pero, chicos, hablo en serio. Gracias por ser su punto de apoyo en estos duros momentos.

–No nos ha costado nada –Thomas se encogió de hombro.

–Lo sé –asintió–. ¿Me dejáis ahora sola un momento con Ingrid?

–¿Debería asustarme? –Preguntó la aludida.

–Yo diría que no –sonrió, pero no añadió nada más, esperando a que los otros salieran. Cuando lo hicieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, miró a la chica y cogió un pequeño sobre que había en la mesa–. Quiero darte una cosa.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. No pensaba dártela hasta que os comprometierais, pero como ese día puede no llegar nunca y me he visto tan cerca de la muerte prefiero hacerlo ahora –explicó–. Se lo había dado a Scorpius para que te lo diera si me pasaba algo, pero por suerte puedo dártelo yo.

–No tenías por qué.

–Es una reliquia –le tendió el sobre y la otra lo abrió con curiosidad. Dentro había un collar muy sencillo, plateado, con el emblema de la familia Malfoy grabado–. Astoria me lo regaló cuando me comprometí con Scorpius y me dijo que Narcissa se lo había dado cuando se quedó embarazada como símbolo de que la aceptaban en la familia. No te puedes hacer a la idea de todos los problemas que tuvieron Draco y ella al principio –suspiró–. Me lo dio a mí como bienvenida y ahora quiero dártelo yo a ti. Puede que ahora te aterre pensar en eso porque sois muy jóvenes, pero sé que lo tuyo con mi hijo va a durar para siempre.

–No sé qué decirte…

–¿Te he dejado sin palabras? –Enarcó una ceja–. Será de las primeras veces que te pasa eso.

–No soy tan descarada e impulsiva como todos creéis.

–¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta en estos años? –La abrazó con dulzura y ambas suspiraron.

* * *

Carina y Thomas estaban en el tejado, sentados en el borde de este con la mirada fija en el horizonte. La pelirroja tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, que acariciaba su nuca desnuda con delicadeza. Le gustaba aquel nuevo corte de pelo.

–Parece que las cosas por fin empiezan a calmarse –murmuró ella, sonriendo.

–Pues sí –él asintió y también sonrió–. Te dije que saldría de esta. Fui Ravenclaw, deberías hacerme caso más a menudo, pequeña Hufflepuff.

–Niñato estúpido.

–Niña mimada.

Ambos rieron y se besaron con delicadeza al recordar todas las peleas que habían tenido antes de empezar a salir. Por suerte el amor había podido más al final.

–Podríamos ir a algún sitio.

–¿De vacaciones los dos solos? –Carina lo miró, con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

–Te vendría bien desconectar unos cuantos días, ¿no crees? –Apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente y se encogió de hombros–. ¿Te gustaría ir a Nueva York unos días? La casa de Matt y Jane es tan grande que ni siquiera tendríamos que verlos.

–Me gusta el plan –lanzó una pequeña carcajada–. Podríamos ir el fin de semana que viene.

–No me lo digas dos veces y que lo acuerdo todo con mi hermana.

La pelirroja volvió a reír y ambos se besaron de nuevo. Parecía que, por fin, la calma había llegado.

* * *

N/A: Hola :)

Parece que por fin está llegando la calma y todo va mejor. ¡Ya era hora de dejar atrás el drama! (Que, por mucho que me guste, ya estaba abusando un poco de él en esta historia xD).

Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, mil gracias por los reviews (ahora mismo los contesto).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	8. Las princesas que sueñan

**8\. Las princesas que sueñan que todo puede cambiar**

–Lizzy, en serio, no hace falta…

–¿Quieres callarte de una vez? –La morena puso los ojos en blanco y vació unas cuantas aceitunas en un bol–. ¿No podemos tener una noche de chicas?

–Me han dicho que ya no me voy a morir. Probablemente.

–¿Crees que lo hacemos solo porque te morías? –Negó con la cabeza–. No eres el centro del universo, Rose.

–Eres consciente de que tú tampoco, ¿verdad? –La pelirroja enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

–Eso es discutible.

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas y salieron al salón de la casa de los Potter, donde ya estaba prácticamente todo listo para cuando llegaran las demás. Habían preparado pollo al horno con patatas para cenar y un par de ensaladas, además de zumos ricos en vitaminas –que a Rose le venían muy bien–.

Lizzy miró la hora en el reloj y suspiró.

–Ya deben estar al llegar.

–Gracias por esto, en serio.

–Hacía mucho que no teníamos una noche de chicas y cualquier excusa es buena, Rose –la abrazó con fuerza–. Me alegra que no vayas a irte a ninguna parte.

–Y a mí –sonrió cuando se separaron–. Tengo que tomarme la poción.

–¿Funciona bien?

–Creo que sí. No noto nada raro y el sanador me ha dicho que me estoy recuperando bastante rápido –asintió Rose–. Habéis hecho un muy buen trabajo.

–Lo que sea por ayudarte.

Ambas sonrieron, pero no pudieron añadir nada más ya que, de repente, se escuchó un chasquido y Caroline y Eliza aparecieron en mitad del salón. Y Martha no tardó en seguirlas. Las cinco se saludaron con efusividad y se sentaron a la mesa, dispuestas a pasar una buena velada y a olvidar todos los problemas y las preocupaciones que habían sufrido durante aquellos últimos meses.

Charlaron sobre la última investigación de Caroline en pediatría y de las conferencias que estaba dando por hospitales de todo el mundo; sobre lo preocupada que estaba Eliza porque "Angela prácticamente vive con Remus desde que él se buscó un apartamento en Hogsmeade y me parece que es demasiado joven para ir tan rápido"; sobre último producto que habían estado probando Fred y Martha para la tienda y sobre lo mucho que estaban creciendo Chad y Jean…

Hablaron sin parar de unas y otras cosas, comieron, bebieron y, en definitiva, pasaron una noche muy agradable.

–Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo –comentó Caro cuando estaban empezando con el postre.

–Definitivamente –Rose asintió–. Antes hacíamos más quedadas de este tipo, ¿qué nos ha pasado?

–Bueno, primero fue el trabajo, después la vida de casadas y, al final, los hijos –Martha se encogió de hombros.

–O nietos en algunos casos… –Lizzy suspiró–. ¿Te das cuenta de que somos abuelas, Rose? Me siento tan mayor. Aunque mis abuelas eran bastante guays.

–Tenemos solo 50 años –la pelirroja rió–. Bueno, yo 49 todavía.

–Es verdad, aquí las únicas cincuentonas que hay son Lizzy y Martha –comentó Eliza, uniéndose a la risa de su amiga.

–Perdonad, pero nos conservamos muy bien –replicó Martha, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Estoy segura de que todavía podría ligarme a quien quisiera –añadió Lizzy, enarcando una ceja.

–Por favor, tú no has ligado en tu vida, Lizzy. Si James y tú lleváis prácticamente toda la vida casados.

–¡Eh! Que yo ligaba mucho en Hogwarts –señaló a la morena, que le sonreía de forma burlona–. Ligaba más que vosotras cuatro juntas.

–Ahí tiene razón –Caroline se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza–. Pero no hablemos de eso como si fuera hace un millón de años.

–No hace un millón, pero… –Rose se encogió de hombros–. Nos hacemos mayores. Tu hija se va a casar, ¿no estás nerviosa?

–La verdad es que no. Para eso ya está Albus –dijo la rubia antes de lanzar una carcajada–. Además, llevan ya tiempo viviendo juntos.

–Exacto –Lizzy asintió–. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Dan. Lo pasaré peor cuando Leah se marche.

–Porque se llevará a tu peque –Eliza sonrió levemente.

–Lo mismo me pasará a mí cuando Cassie se vaya de casa con Jean o Carina se vaya con Thomas.

–Exacto –negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie–. Pero, ¿por qué estamos hablando de cosas tan tristes y aburridas? Voy a poner música, ¡vamos a bailar un rato!

–¿Y si ponemos una película y nos hinchamos a helado? –Sugirió Martha–. Personalmente, me parece una opción mejor.

–Menudas aburridas.

–Pero si antes de que vinieran me has estado diciendo que a ver si las convencías para…

–¡Rose! Se suponía que eso iba a quedar entre tú y yo.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros mientras ella fruncía los labios y las otras tres no pudieron evitar lanzar una carcajada.

–¿James ya no se acurra contigo a ver películas o qué? –Le preguntó Martha con sorna.

–James siempre se acurrucará conmigo a ver películas y a no verlas –replicó la otra–, pero me apetecía hacerlo también con vosotras. Voy a ver qué tengo por casa. Id al salón, no tardo.

Las cuatro fueron hacia allí y Rose sentó en uno de los sofás, con un suspiro.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Caroline se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo con dulzura–. Estás un poco pálida. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

–Tengo que tomarme la poción. Debería habérmela tomado antes de cenar, pero llegasteis todas y se me pasó.

–¡Rose! –La reprendió, levantándose rápidamente–. Sabes que es importante tomarla siempre a su hora.

–Pareces mi madre –la pelirroja sonrió levemente–. Por una vez no pasa nada.

–Voy a traértela, ¿dónde está?

–En mi bolso, en la cocina.

–En seguida vuelvo.

La rubia fue hacia la cocina, abrió el bolso de su amiga y sacó un pequeño frasquito, pero cuando lo sacó, no pudo evitar que un pequeño álbum de fotos cayera al suelo. Lo cogió y, sin poder evitarlo y muerta de curiosidad, lo abrió por la primera página. La primera instantánea era de Scorpius y ella con unos veinte años, abrazados bajo un árbol en la Madriguera y riendo. La siguiente era una foto del día que Carina nació. Estaba en el hospital, con la pequeña en brazos y Lyra, Orion y Cassie alrededor, mirando con curiosidad a su nueva hermana. La seguía una foto de ella de pequeña, con Hugo y sus padres en la playa y, en la siguiente, salía el día de su boda abrazando a Albus. Pasó otra página y su sonrisa se amplió. Tenía que enseñarles eso a las demás.

–No puedo creerme que lleves esta foto en tu bolso, Rose.

Entró al salón y se la enseñó y las otras empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

–¿No te han dicho que está mal curiosear cosas privadas, Caro?

–Se cayó al sacar la poción –se encogió de hombros y se la tendió–. Toma anda, bébetela.

La pelirroja lo hizo rápidamente mientras las otras tres comentaban la foto y reían.

–Eh, ¿qué pasa?

Lizzy entró al salón con varias películas y frunció el ceño.

–Oh, tienes que ver esto –dijo Martha, enseñándole la foto.

–¡No! –La morena se acercó rápidamente a ella y miró la imagen, con la boca muy abierta–. ¡¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?!

–Lo tenía Rose en su bolso –explicó Eliza, todavía riendo–. Sales tan fabulosa…

–¿Cómo se te ocurre tener eso? –Miró a la pelirroja y se cruzó de brazos.

–Es la primera foto que nos hicimos las cinco juntas –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros–. Le tengo mucho cariño.

–Pero salgo horrible. Es probablemente la foto en la que peor salgo del mundo –cogió el pequeño álbum y se señaló. Salía de perfil (su perfil malo según ella) y haciendo una mueca bastante rara–. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

–Venga, teníamos 11 años –contestó y se señaló. Ella tampoco salía muy favorecida para ser sinceros–. Es una foto adorable.

–Salgo fatal –insistió.

–¿Dónde sales fatal?

Las cinco se giraron hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de James, que las miraba con una ceja enarcada.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó su mujer, con el ceño fruncido.

–El partido ya ha terminado.

–Pero es noche de chicas.

–Me iré arriba, no os preocupéis –puso los ojos en blanco–. Solo venía a saludar.

–Pues ya has saludado, puedes irte.

–Es que ahora quiero saber dónde sales mal.

–En esta foto –Martha cogió de nuevo el álbum y se lo enseñó–. Está adorable.

–¡Ah, sí! Yo hice esta foto.

–¡Es verdad! –Rose lanzó una carcajada–. Por eso estaba Lizzy tan enfurruñada, porque la estabas picando.

–Para variar…

James la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con dulzura antes de empezar a reír.

–Oh, por favor, que hay un crío delante –Leah, con el pequeño Chad en brazos, se asomó a la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco–. Cortaos un poco.

–¡Qué tiquismiquis te has vuelto ahora!

–Cállate, mamá –negó con la cabeza–. El partido ha ido bien, por cierto. Hemos ganado. ¡Viva el Puddlemere!

–No –dijo Chad, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de morros–. Las Arpías son _mehores_.

–Ese es mi peque –Lizzy rió–. Luego te daré chuches.

–¡Bien! –Rió y se abrazó a su madre.

–Mejor por la mañana, ahora tenemos que irnos a dormir.

–Sí, ya os dejamos tranquilas –añadió James–. Pasadlo bien, chicas.

Los tres se marcharon y las cinco volvieron a reír.

–Creo que James y yo estamos haciendo que Chad sea adicto a los dulces. Se ha dado cuenta de que cada vez que dice algo en contra del otro, le damos dulces.

–Sois un desastre –Rose negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué películas traes?

La morena se las enseñó y las cinco se sentaron en los sofás y sillones dispuestas a terminar una gran noche.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, las chicas se despidieron y Lizzy comenzó a recoger las cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Rose, que insistía en ayudar.

–Tienes pinta de estar agotada así que ni se te ocurra.

–Eres una cabezota, Lizzy.

–Siempre lo he sido, no sé de qué te extrañas –sonrió de medio lado y la miró–. Tantos años soportándome… Te mereces un premio.

–Tú también por aguantarme a mí –se acercó a ella y apoyó las manos en el respaldo de la silla–. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts?

–Como si fuera ayer.

–Creo que mi día favorito fue cuando dormimos en el pasillo.

–Es probablemente uno de nuestros mejores recuerdos –la moren lanzó una carcajada–. James y yo lo habíamos hecho un rato antes en la Torre de Astronomía.

–Y yo me había liado con Scorpius en el baño de prefectos.

–Qué tiempos aquellos…

–Lizzy, me ha encantado esta noche de chicas –le aseguró, mirándola fijamente–. Gracias.

–Ya te he dicho que no lo he hecho porque…

–Como si fuera a creerte.

La morena apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio y la otra no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Tenía las mejores amigas del mundo.

* * *

N/A: Se acerca el final, chicos. Solo 2 capítulos :)

La verdad es que todas necesitaban una noche de chicas (y yo también). Como siempre, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y espero que os guste esta recta final :)

Besos,

María :)


	9. Eres la vida que das

**9\. No eres el miedo que ahoga, eres la vida que das**

–¡Venga, date prisa!

–¡Que ya voy, pesada!

Carina bufó frustrada en el salón y Cassie hizo prácticamente el mismo gesto en su dormitorio. Se suponía que iban a irse de fin de semana todos juntos y habían quedado a las nueve, pero la rubia no terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

–Venga, cariño, no te enfades –Rose rió y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su hija–. No tenemos prisa por llegar.

–Pero seguro que los abuelos y Lyra y Orion ya llevan un rato preparados y están esperándonos –negó con la cabeza–. ¡Vamos, Cassie!

–¡Ya va, ya va! –Replicó ella, que acababa de salir de su cuarto y había comenzado a bajar las escaleras con Jean en brazos y las maletas flotando tras de sí–. Merlín, qué impaciente eres. Vamos a Monte Carlo, tenía que ponerme guapa.

–¿Y te ha llevado tres horas? –La miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Piensas ir así a la playa?

–No. Voy a ir así al casino.

–¿Y te vas a llevar a Jean?

–Claro que no –puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ella–. Contrataré a una niñera.

–Tus abuelos decían que probablemente no irían así que podrán quedarse con ella –comentó su madre, sonriendo antes de coger a la pequeña–. Además, ¿de verdad creéis que voy a dejaros desfasar? Monte Carlos no es Las Vegas.

–Pero seguro que es genial. ¿Habéis visto las fotos del hotel? –La rubia suspiró, emocionada–. Es precioso, creo que me he enamorado.

–Pues entonces, vayámonos cuanto antes –Astoria lanzó una carcajada y se agarró al brazo de su nieta–. Hace muchísimos años que no voy y tengo ganas de ver si sigue siendo tan maravilloso como cuando estuve por primera vez.

–En nuestra luna de miel –le recordó Draco, sonriendo–. Nos quedamos en la misma suite que he reservado esta vez. Siempre nos hemos quedado en la misma.

–Qué monos…

–Sí, adorables –Scorpius sonrió de medio lado–, pero ahora vámonos. Me gustaría estar instalado para la hora de comer.

–Sí, vamos –Carina sonrió–. Me muero de ganas de llegar.

Rápidamente, todos se desaparecieron y no tardaron en llegar a la casa de los Weasley, donde Lyra y Orion ya estaban esperando con Ron y Hermione, listos para emprender el viaje.

–Cariño, ¿cómo estás? –La castaña se acercó y abrazó a su hija, que sonrió.

–Bien, la verdad es que últimamente tengo más energía y esta mañana me he levantado muy bien. Probablemente sea la emoción del viaje.

Ron también la abrazó y sonrió. Habían decidido organizar ese viaje entre todos para animarla un poco y, desde que lo habían anunciado, Rose estaba muy ilusionada. Nada le apetecía más que pasar aquellas vacaciones con su familia.

* * *

Llegaron al Hotel Hermitage por la entrada para magos, a través de la red flu, y pasaron al vestíbulo todos juntos. Los cuatro más jóvenes –al igual que Ron– miraban todo asombrados mientras seguían a los demás, que actuaban con más normalidad, hasta recepción.

– _Bonjour!_ –Saludó Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa–. _Nos sommes les Malfoy et les Weasley. Nous avons une réservation._

– _Oui. Un moment, s'il vous plaît_ –la mujer tecleó algo en el ordenador y le devolvió la sonrisa– _. Trois chambres Queen Supérieure, une avec un lit de bébé, une Simple Suite avec terrasse et une Diamond Suite avec jacuzzi. C'est bien ?_

– _Oui, parfait._

 _–_ _Vous voulez une réservation dans une de notres restaurants ? L'Hirondelle ? Le Vistamar ?_

– _Oui. A l'Hirondelle pour manger et al Vistamar pour diner. Une réservation pour neuf adultes et un bébé._

– _A une heure va bien?_ _Et après a huit ?_

– _Oui. ._

– _Très bien ! –_ Anotó algo en el ordenador y sonrió– _._ _Alors, ces sont vôtres clés avec les nombres des habitations._ _Bienvenues a l'hötel Hermitage !_

Draco cogió las llaves y las repartió antes de señalar el ascensor más cercano, al que todos se dirigieron rápidamente.

–Vuestras habitaciones –les tendió las llaves a Hermione, Lyra y Orion–. Las nuestras están un poco más arriba.

–¿Cuál es la que tiene la cuna? –Preguntó Cassie, con el ceño fruncido.

–La que le he dado a tu hermano, no te preocupes.

–Vale –asintió–. ¿Nos vemos entonces para comer o queréis pasear o hacer algo antes?

–Nosotros queríamos conocer un poco los alrededores –contestó Ron–. Quien quiera, puede venirse.

–Yo me apunto –dijo Lyra.

–Y yo –añadió Carina.

–Pues yo voy a ir a tomarme el aperitivo –Astoria sonrió de medio lado–. ¿Nadie se apunta? Pago yo.

–Eso suena muy bien, abu –Cassie lanzó una carcajada–. Pasa a buscarme cuando estés lista.

–Lo haré.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos excepto Draco, Astoria, Scorpius y Rose bajaron. Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a su planta y las dos parejas se despidieron para buscar sus habitaciones.

–¿Y nosotros qué vamos a hacer antes del almuerzo? –Le preguntó Rose mientras ambos se dirigían hacia su suite.

–Es una sorpresa –sonrió de medio lado y se detuvo frente a una puerta–. Esta es.

Abrió y la pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos al ver un enorme ramo de flores sobre la cama.

–Scorp…

Lo besó con dulzura y ambos sonrieron.

–He contratado un paquete romántico. Esta tarde vendrán a hacernos un reportaje de fotos como a los famosos muggles –le contó antes de besarla de nuevo–. Pero ahora, quiero hacerte el amor.

–¿Me has traído hasta Monte Carlo para hacerme el amor? –Ella lanzó una carcajada.

–Me parece una forma genial de empezar nuestro viaje.

La aupó, haciendo que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura, y cerró la puerta mientras unían sus labios en un beso apasionado. Se dirigió hacia la cama y la dejó sobre ella con delicadeza antes de acariciar con lentitud su cuello y bajar lentamente sobre su ropa.

–Te quiero tanto…

–Y yo, mi amor –ella sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios.

Aquellos momentos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, serían siempre sus favoritos.

* * *

A la una menos diez, toda la familia se reunió en la puerta del restaurante. Hermione, Ron, Lyra y Carina volvieron encantados de su paseo y diciendo que se morían de ganas de pasear por la playa aquella tarde; Rose y Scorpius llegaron muy relajados después de haber pasado un rato entre las sábanas y otro en su jacuzzi privado; y, finalmente, Draco, Jean y Orion aparecieron con Astoria y Cassie, que no podían contener la risa.

–Se han bebido seis Rossinis cada una –explicó el más mayor, negando con la cabeza.

–Solo ha sido un poco de champagne –replicó su mujer, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Tolero muy bien el champagne.

–No es para tanto, sois unos exagerados –la más pequeña dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y sonrió–. ¿Lo veis? No estoy borracha. No podría haber hecho eso si lo estuviera. Un poco de champagne con fresas no puede conmigo.

–Somos damas, sabemos beber. Además, lo hemos acompañado con caviar.

–Lo hemos cargado a vuestro dormitorio, por cierto, abu.

–Ya me lo imaginaba…

–Desde luego, de tal palo tal astilla –Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y Rose sonrió, negando levemente con la cabeza.

–¿Podemos entrar ya? –Preguntó Ron, de repente–. Me muero de hambre.

–¡Y yo! –Añadió Carina–. Vamos.

Pasaron al restaurante y un camarero les acompañó hasta su mesa y les dio las cartas.

–Madre mía, no sé qué pedirme –Orion pasó varias páginas y enarcó una ceja.

–Yo tampoco –Lyra miró a los demás–. ¿Qué vais a tomar?

–Un _menu santé_ –dijo Astoria, sonriendo.

–Yo creo que voy a tomar otro –añadió Scorpius.

–Pues yo quiero una ensalada césar y un risotto –comentó Cassie–. ¡No! Unas _crudités_ y las pechugas de pollo. No, mejor un menú de estos… ¡Es que todo tiene buena pinta!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas pero, finalmente, se decantaron por unos y otros platos. En seguida les trajeron el vino y se lo sirvieron y prepararon un biberón para la pequeña Jean.

–Vamos a comer, cariño –Cassie cogió a la pequeña en brazos y le dio el biberón–, que luego vamos a bajar a la playa y esta noche mamá se va a ir al casino. A ver si gano algo y te compro más vestidos.

–Lo dices como si no tuvieras dinero –Rose negó con la cabeza y bebió un poco de su copa–. Y yo creo que no os falta de nada a ninguna de las dos.

–Ay, mamá, es una forma de hablar –negó con la cabeza–. ¿Vosotros qué habéis hecho este rato, por cierto?

–Hemos estado en el jacuzzi.

–Uh, ya sé lo que eso significa –puso cara de asco y arrugó la nariz.

–¡Cassiopeia!

–Mamá, no soy tonta.

–Muy bien, pero no vamos a hablar de eso –Orion puso los ojos en blanco.

–Por supuesto que no –Ron arrugó la frente y sus nietos no pudieron evitar reír.

Los primeros platos llegaron entonces y comenzaron a comer, cambiando de conversación para alivio de todos, pero sobre todo de Ron.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde paseando por la playa y la ciudad y Rose y Scorpius se hicieron una preciosa sesión de fotos que les encantó. Por la noche, se arreglaron para ir, casi todos, al casino. Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse en el hotel y disfrutar de una de las terrazas, así que se quedaron con la pequeña Cassie mientras los demás se marchaban.

–Bueno, chicos, ya sabéis: cuidado con el juego. Es muy traicionero y no queréis acabar durmiendo debajo de un puente, ¿verdad?

–Espera, ¿nos vas a dejar durmiendo debajo de un puente si nos arruinamos? –Lyra miró a su padre con una ceja enarcada.

–Así aprenderéis de una vez a ser responsables.

Rose lanzó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

–Lo que vuestro padre quiere decir es que ya sois mayorcitos y debéis aprender a valeros por vosotros mismos. Y sí, eso va sobre todo por vosotros dos señoritos "papá, ¿no pretenderás que nosotros limpiemos nuestro piso, verdad?".

–Muy graciosa, mamá, pero ya no hacemos eso –replicó Orion–. No somos dos críos. Hemos incluso pagado por nuestras habitaciones.

–Pero si el mes pasado…

–Vale, Carina, no hace falta que termines esa frase –la cortó su hermana mayor, sonrojándose un poco. No era su culpa necesitar elfos para hacer la colada –. ¿Entramos?

–Claro.

Los cuatro, junto a Draco y Astoria, entraron al casino, pero Rose y Scorpius se detuvieron un momento en la puerta.

–Bueno, señora Malfoy, ¿está usted lista para entrar a una de las salas de juego más exclusivas del mundo?

–Creo que sí –sonrió y lo besó con dulzura–. Este viaje está siendo genial. Me encanta que estemos todos juntos.

–Y a mí me alegra verte tan animada.

–Casi se me ha olvidado que en unos días vuelven a darme resultados.

–Seguro que irán bien. Ya verás.

Volvieron a besarse y, cogidos de la mano, entraron al casino en el que ya los esperaban.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, pues ya solo nos queda el último capítulo ;)

Siento el retraso al subir, pero esta semana ha sido de locos completamente (tres exámenes en dos días = mala idea y mucho estrés). Como veis estos últimos capítulos no son para nada dramáticos así que espero que os gusten y os recomiendo que miréis el hotel Hermitage en google porque es una pasada *-* (pasada de bonito y de caro xD).

¡Nos leemos la semana que viene para el final!

Un beso,

María :)


	10. Hasta el invierno más largo

**10\. Hasta el invierno más largo muere rendido ante el mar**

Rose se levantó aquella mañana muerta de nervios. Sabía que los resultados de aquellas pruebas serían determinantes y que, con un poco de suerte, podría dejar por fin aquel angustioso tratamiento y volver a su vida. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que todo hubiera ido mal, que el tumor se hubiera reproducido y que no pudieran salvarla, pero aquello era una posibilidad muy remota y ella prefería no planteárselo siquiera.

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y bajó al comedor, donde Scorpius, Draco y Astoria desayunaban.

–Buenos días –saludó antes de acercarse a su marido y besar su mejilla.

–Hola, cariño –respondió este, sonriendo levemente–. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre?

–Un poco –se sentó y se sirvió un poco de zumo–. Y estoy bien, tranquilo. He descansado muy bien esta noche a pesar de los nervios.

Scorpius asintió. Él también estaba atacado aquella mañana. Necesitaba oír de una vez por todas que todo estaba completamente bien y que Rose no tendría que volver a San Mungo en mucho tiempo.

–Seguro que todo está bien –comentó Astoria, con una pequeña sonrisa–. Yo te veo mucho mejor. Y la pequeña escapada a Monte Carlo seguro que te ha ayudado.

–Eso tenlo por seguro, Astoria –bebió un sorbo y sonrió–. Deberíamos hacer más viajes en familia todos juntos. Mis padres estaban encantados.

–Cuando queráis, chicos –Draco sonrió. Todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con Ron y Hermione gracias al matrimonio de sus hijos. Unos años antes aquello habría sido impensable.

–Podríamos ir a algún balneario.

–Eso sería genial, Scorp –sonrió de medio lado antes de seguir comiendo–. Y esta vez sin los niños, por favor. Quiero desestresarme, no estresarme aún más.

–Es tu culpa por estar tan pendiente de ellos –el rubio rió.

–No quería que se arruinaran en el casino –protestó.

–Tienen que aprender a ser responsables con su dinero.

–No tienen que acabar debajo de un puente para ello –negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió levemente.

Terminaron de desayunar y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia San Mungo. Quedaba poco para su cita con el sanador.

Se aparecieron, subieron a la sala de espera y se sentaron durante unos diez minutos hasta que los llamaron y pasaron a la consulta, con los dedos entrelazados.

–Señores Malfoy –el hombre les estrechó las manos y les señaló las sillas–. ¿Qué tal va todo?

–Pues bastante bien –contestó Rose–. Estoy deseando saber qué tal han ido las pruebas.

–Entonces la mejor será no hacerla esperar –sacó unos documentos de un cajón y sonrió–. Tengo muy buenas noticias para usted. Los resultados de las pruebas son muy satisfactorios. El tumor ha remitido por completo.

–¿Por completo? –Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y sus ojos se iluminaron. Si había entendido bien, eso quería decir que…

–Sí, exacto –asintió–. Señora Malfoy, me complace decirle que está usted curada.

Rose gritó y Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿De verdad? –Preguntó, incrédulo.

–Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Ya hemos terminado con el tratamiento, todo está bien y solo necesitará seguir tomándose la poción de refuerzo y algunas vitaminas durante unos meses y venir a revisión una vez cada dos meses durante el próximo año, pero todo está bien.

Scorpius empezó a reír, se puso de pie y levantó a Rose antes de empezar a darle vueltas en el aire. La pelirroja también estalló en carcajadas y enredó las manos detrás de su cuello antes de besarlo.

–¡Lo sabía, Rose! –Exclamó–. Eres una campeona, eres toda una luchadora. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Ella volvió a besarlo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Aquella pesadilla se había acabado por fin.

* * *

Lyra corría hacia la consulta en la que tenía cita su madre. Acababa de terminar con unos pacientes y había conseguido escaparse durante unos minutos para, supuestamente, desayunar. Se detuvo en la sala de espera y miró a su alrededor. No estaban ahí, así que supuso que estarían ya dentro y suspiró, frustrada. Quería enterarse del resultado de las pruebas y no había podido curiosear su expediente. Y ahora tendría que esperar para saberlo. Miró su reloj y bufó un poco. No podía escaquearse mucho más tiempo de urgencias así que esperaba que sus padres salieran pronto.

–¡Lyra!

Se giró y sonrió levemente al ver a Jesse corriendo hacia ella.

–Mi madre está dentro –dijo antes de apretar los labios.

–Tengo algo para ti –terminó de acercarse a ella y le tendió una carpeta con una sonrisa–. No eres la única que sabe robar expedientes.

–Las pruebas de mi madre… –Abrió mucho los ojos y miró fijamente al chico antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en el papel–. Son los resultados.

–Supuse que no te daría tiempo a llegar y que no te habrías arriesgado a volver a cogerlo así que decidí hacerlo yo.

La rubia sonrió y abrió la carpeta, un tanto temblorosa.

–Estoy nerviosa –confesó en un murmullo.

–Pase lo que pase, yo estoy aquí.

Ella asintió y comenzó a leer. Se detuvo unos instantes en cada página mientras su sonrisa iba aumentando hasta que, finalmente, gritó y se abalanzó sobre Jesse, tirándolo al suelo. El chico, tumbado de espaldas y agarrándola de la cintura, lanzó una carcajada y recibió su beso.

–¡Se ha curado! –Exclamó, sentándose sobre sus caderas y riendo sin parar–. ¡Está bien, Jesse!

–No sabes cuánto me alegro.

Se incorporó un poco y volvió a unir sus labios. Ella se agarró del cuello de su camisa y profundizó el beso, dejándose llevar y olvidando, por completo, donde estaban. No podía estar más feliz en ese momento. Siguieron besándose, ante la asombrada mirada de todos los presentes que los miraban con una mezcla de dulzura e incomodidad.

–¿Sabes que hace poco regañé a tu hermano e Ingrid por hacer esto mismo? –Comentó él entre besos–. Pero ahora lo entiendo.

Volvieron a reír antes de unir sus labios y continuar con aquello. Rose y Scorpius salieron entonces de la consulta, pero se detuvieron en la puerta, sorprendidos por la escena.

–Te quiero –murmuró ella.

–Y yo –sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y la miró fijamente a los ojos–. Lyra, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

–¿Qué?

Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y él se encogió de hombros. Lo había dicho sin pensar, sabía que quería casarse con ella, pero había creído que lo mejor sería dejar que pasara algún tiempo más antes de proponérselo. Sin embargo, había sentido que ese momento era el más adecuado.

–Que si quieres casarte conmigo –repitió.

–Sí –ella asintió y lanzó una carcajada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Por Merlín, sí, sí, sí, un millón de veces sí.

Se besaron y toda la sala estalló en aplausos y vítores. Ellos se separaron, completamente rojos, y justo entonces Lyra reparó en la presencia de sus padres.

–Papá, mamá.

–¿Vais a casaros? –Scorpius sonrió.

–Pensaba ir a hablar contigo para pedirte permiso, Scorpius –dijo Jesse–, pero esto ha sido totalmente improvisado.

–¿Ves, Rose? –Scorpius los señaló con el brazo y enarcó una ceja–. Así se hacen las cosas, no como ese presidiario que dejó embarazada a nuestra niña y no nos pidió siquiera permiso para comprometerse.

–¡Como si tú se lo hubieses pedido a mi padre! –Exclamó ella.

–¡O como si necesitara tu permiso para casarme! –Lyra puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie.

Jesse también se levantó y ambos se acercaron a la otra pareja.

–Mamá, ya me he enterado. Estoy tan contenta… –La abrazó y la pelirroja acarició su pelo con dulzura.

–Has sido muy fuerte, cariño.

–No tanto como tú, mamá –se separaron un poco y la más mayor le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza–. Te quiero.

–Y yo, cariño. ¿A qué hora sales?

–A las cuatro.

–¿Quieres que te esperemos para decírselo a tus hermanos? –Le preguntó–. Orion saldrá sobre las seis, Carina tenía hoy el día libre y Cassie estaba escribiendo un artículo en casa. Podemos cenar todos juntos.

–Como prefieras, mamá.

–Así tendré que decir la noticia solo una vez –rió y fijó la mirada en el novio de su hija–. Y ven tú también, Jesse, así podréis anunciar la boda. Y, por cierto, no tienes que pedirle persmiso a Scorpius, sino más bien a mi padre y a Draco.

–Oh, sí, eso es verdad –añadió la rubia.

–Os veremos esta noche, volved al trabajo –Scorpius les guiñó el ojo y ellos asintieron. Por fin todo estaba bien.

* * *

Ron se echó a llorar en cuanto escuchó la noticia de labios de su hija y Hermione a duras penas consiguió reprimir las lágrimas. Los dos la abrazaron y llenaron de besos, aliviados, y se apresuraron a avisar al resto de la familia para que se tranquilizaran al fin. Sabían que su pequeña resistiría y superaría aquella terrible enfermedad.

Y cuando llegó a la Mansión Malfoy y se lo dijeron a Astoria y Draco estos también pudieron, por fin, respirar de nuevo aliviados.

* * *

–No sé si preocuparme o no –Cassie miró a sus padres con el ceño fruncido al sentarse en la mesa en la que ya estaban sus cuatro abuelos, sus hermanos, Jesse, Ingrid y Thomas–. ¿Esto es por los resultados de las pruebas?

–Sí –Rose sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie, dispuesta a contarles, por fin, lo que sucedía–. Como bien sabéis, hoy he ido al sanador para recibir los resultados de unas pruebas muy importantes.

–Merlín, dime que todo ha ido bien –Orion se tensó e Ingrid entrelazó sus dedos bajo la mesa y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

–Tranquilo, déjala hablar –murmuró antes de darle un beso sobre la camisa.

–Sí, justo eso, gracias Ingrid –la pelirroja sonrió–. La cuestión es que me han dado hoy unos resultados y tengo algo que contaros –tomó aire y los miró uno a uno–. Todo ha ido bien. Estoy curada, chicos.

Cassie gritó, se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarla, Carina se aferró con fuerza a Thomas y Orion estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio.

–Merlín, gracias –murmuró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y llevándose ambas manos a esta–. Merlín, qué alivio.

–Era obvio que iba a salir bien –Ingrid le guiñó un ojo a su suegra y sonrió.

–Mamá, me alegro tanto –Carina también se levantó y la abrazó–. Menos mal que esto se ha terminado.

–Sí, por fin.

Lyra y Orion no tardaron en ponerse también de pie y unirse a aquel abrazo colectivo tan lleno de alivio y amor.

–Pero creo que esta no es la única noticia que tenemos que anunciar hoy. ¿Verdad, Lyra?

La rubia se sonrojó levemente y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

–Jesse y yo vamos a casarnos.

–¿Qué?

Ron y Draco preguntaron aquello al mismo tiempo y los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

–Sí, ya le dije a Jesse que tendría que hablar con vosotros –dijo Rose–. Pero no podría haber mejor noticia para cerrar este capítulo.

Los miró a todos y sonrió. Al final todo se superaba y hasta los imposibles podían conseguirse.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, chicos, pues esto es todo, ya hemos llegado al final de esta historia :)

Espero que os haya gustado y, la verdad, no creo que haya mejor forma de poner punto y final a todo esto que con una proposición de matrimonio (aunque haya sido improvisada ;))

Como dije, donaré una cantidad simbólica por cada comentario así que muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra colaboración.

Nos leemos pronto en otra historia ;)

Muchos besos y, de verdad, gracias,

María :)


End file.
